


Let Loose Your Longing

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Eventual Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Grief, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Softbutch!Hecate, Splash of background Hubblestar, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Wedding Planner!Ada, gardener!Hecate, nonmagical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: When Ada Cackle’s Aunt Gertrude dies, she leaves Ada her three bedroom cottage in Surrey. With a little over four acres of land and no idea how to tend to it, Ada is referred to landscaper and gardener Hecate Hardbroom to help bring the gardens of her youth back to life. Hecate and Ada find themselves drawn to one another over mutual interests and an attraction they’re both too afraid to name. Can they find the courage to take a leap of faith and trust that what they could have might be more than either has dared to dream of?





	1. A Displacement of Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meridel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridel/gifts).



> A/N: So this is the first in a few nonmagical AUs where Hecate is a softbutch. I mean that identity identification as an identity and not a commentary on the idea that butches can't be soft. If the use is offensive in any way please let me know as I don't intend it that way at all. MANY THANKS to my beta Alafair. To BigBadWolfe who is always there to help me work out storylines and let me rant and rave. And Meri, I hope you like where this goes. It's for you dear and I hope you find it a worthy gift. (Also thanks for putting up with my bitching). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Title from Sappho's "On a soft bed, delicate, you would let loose your longing"

> Now that table will be divided
> 
> from its chairs,
> 
> and the tears released by
> 
> such sundering feel nearly sentimental,
> 
> a displacement of grief.

~ “After the funeral”~Linda Patsan

Ada took a deep breath as she eased down the familiar driveway and came to a stop. She expected to feel different somehow. Expected something about arriving to be a sign of walking into a new phase. Instead everything seemed both eerily unchanged and fundamentally altered.

Ada grabbed Pendell's carrier and slammed the car door closed with her back. He let out a disgruntled whine and she cooed at him. “I'm sorry, dear, we’re nearly there.”

She sighed at the sight of her late aunt’s cottage. There were vines taking over the left side and the shutters were more scuffed than she remembered. A few of the top windows looked cracked and worn. She added window repair to her ever growing list of tasks. She remembered how in her first trip here as a girl the large cottage seemed mysterious, magical, and most assuredly indestructible. Now it appeared a relic full of memories.

Ada tried to access a feeling of gratitude. It was a lovely home and one in which she could have never dreamed of affording otherwise. Thankfully, she’d been left a sum for its care and she intended to do well with it. She wanted to hold on to the knowledge that it was truly hers and feel as if she could claim it as such. All Ada felt though was a longing to have Gertrude call from the window and ask to have a batch of flowers brought in. Ada looked to where her chrysanthemums used to grow and shook her head at the overgrown bush. That would need looking after eventually. She added it to the list.

Pendell made another sound and Ada quickened her pace, wincing slightly at the February chill.  She reached the faded red door and blinked back a few tears at the familiar keys. She pushed in as quick as she could. She was thankful that she’d taken a few weeks’ holiday to sort her aunt's estate and move her own belongings in.

Of course, seeing the contents of her one bedroom flat fit practically in the living room with space to spare was slightly off-putting. It wasn't that she'd expected to fill the three bedroom cottage with her things but the contrast was jolting. She wondered, not for the first time, if she’d taken on more than she could handle.

Ada shut the door behind her and let Pendell out. She tended to his litter box and food first before she made her way to the library to put on some music for unpacking. Pendell skidded across the kitchen floor as Joni Mitchell's voice and guitar filtered through the downstairs of their new home.

Ada shook her head at him and ran a knife over the first box. As she emptied the contents into what would become her study, she heard Agatha’s voice in her head. _It’s worth so much, Ada_ . _Why don’t you just sell and travel? Or better yet sell and give half to your adoring sister?_ Ada scoffed. This was probably why the cottage was left to her. Gertrude knew Ada loved the place and would actually live in it. Though she wondered, how ever much she hated it, if Gertrude thought she’d still be with Meredith. All of this space seemed wasted on her alone though Gertrude had managed it just fine. She shook her head and concentrated on the task at hand.  

When Joni Mitchell gave way to K.D. Lang there was a knock at the door.

“Just a moment,” called Ada as she carefully set down a stack of plates and moved to answer the door.

The woman on the other side adjusted her glasses and smiled. “There you are. I thought I’d pop by and offer an official welcome.”

It took Ada a minute before she recalled the name of the woman on her doorstep. “Oh, Ms. Bat isn’t it?” Her neighbor nodded. “Please come in, my apologies for the mess.”

Gwen pulled her turquoise shawl closer and stepped into the cottage. “Oh no need to apologize, dear, it’s not as if I expected you to be fully settled. Please call me Gwen.” As they reached the kitchen, she added, “I must warn you that you may be visited by Mrs. Winslow who will be expecting a house in order.”

“Oh,” commented Ada as she turned to put the kettle on. “I suppose I should hurry then.”

Gwen hummed. “No need, I find it best to just hide in the house until she leaves. Should give you an extra week or so.”

Ada chuckled as the water warmed. “Biscuits?”

Gwen smiled. “Of course.” Gwen settled into a seat at the table and glanced out the window. “You know I remember when you and your sister would run around out there,” she pointed to the gardens all brown and overgrown, “while Gertrude and I had tea.”

Ada felt a tinge in her heart as she painted on a smile and placed tea in her strainer. It felt odd tending to company in a place that didn’t feel enough like her own yet but it wouldn’t do well to be an impolite hostess. “I do too.” She didn’t mean for her voice to sound as wistful as it did but Gwen just offered her an apologetic smile.

“I miss her too.”

Ada felt a tear fall from the corner of her eye and wiped it as she finished the tea. “No piano lessons this afternoon?”

She hoped she was right to assume Gwen still did those. Ada was sure they’d spoken at the funeral but there had been so many people and so much to do.

Gwen shook her head. “No, I take Wednesdays off to have a stroll before I meet Algie in town for a bite to eat. Luckily, this week you were on my way.”

Ada took a deep breath and carried the cups and tea into the dining room. “Lucky indeed.”

“What are your plans for the place, dear?” asked Gwen as she poured sugar in her tea.

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

Gwen gestured around them. “You do intend to make it your own, do you not?”

Ada looked around the room. “Oh, I’m not in a hurry and even then, I’m not sure I’ll change much.”

Gwen took a sip. “Why ever not? Gertrude was many things but a decorator was not one of them.”

Ada shrugged as she took in the beige walls and worn tapestries. “We might have that in common. I don’t know that I have much of an eye for design.” She remembered Meredith commenting as much many times.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. “I’m not so sure of that, I remember you used to have a way with color.” _Used to being the operative phrase,_ thought Ada. Gwen added, “At least think about reviving those gardens. It would be a waste to neglect them.”

Ada looked out the back door and nodded. “I want to but I wouldn’t know the first thing in how to go about it. I handle florists all of the time but I’ve never had a need to inquire about their suppliers.”

Gwen lifted a hand and pulled out a card from somewhere in her sea of pockets. “I think I can help you with that.”

Ada read the card _Hardbroom Garden and Landscape_. “Oh,” she said. The logo was simple with a circle of flowers and a patch of grass. It was certainly promising.

Gwen tapped the tip of the card. “Don’t wait too long. She doesn’t take many clients at this point in the year and there’s still a chance she’d say no but it’s worth a try.”

Ada stuck the card in her pocket. “Thank you, Gwen.”

Gwen took a sip of tea. “Not a problem, dear, just invite me over when it’s done.” She winked. “Her work is extraordinary.”

Ada tilted her head. “But you just said there was a chance she wouldn’t take me.”

Gwen gave her a smile she wasn’t quite sure how to read. “I have a good feeling.”

Ada nodded and took a sip of tea still trying to decipher the odd twinkle in Gwen’s eyes.

Later, Ada opened a bottle of wine as she finished dinner and moved to her bedroom. It was the one room in the house that didn’t contain a shrine of possessions since Gertrude had taken the majority of her personal effects to the nursing home. Ada lugged her suitcase on the large bed and sighed. Perhaps she should have started up here.

The wardrobe still smelled like the lavender perfume Gertrude used to wear and Ada couldn’t decipher if it was comfort or heartache that caused her chest to warm. Pendell came wandering in as Ada hung the last of her sleek grey and black skirt suits. He jumped on a box she hadn’t opened yet and she knitted her eyebrows not able to recall what was in it. It wasn’t marked in her handwriting and she worried a moment before she noticed her mother’s familiar scrawl at the top. _For Ada_ , it read.

Ada traced it and wondered when her mother wrote it and how on Earth it ended up at Gertrude’s. She ran her knife along the edge and her eyes widened at the contents. It was full of clothes that she asked her mother to get rid of when she’d split with Meredith five years ago. Clothes that were bolder, full of color, and softer. Things Ada hadn’t felt in a long time. There was an envelope laid atop the pile.

_Ada,_

_Don’t be angry with me, darling. I know you asked me to dispose of these but I thought you shouldn’t get rid of such lovely things when the reason you want to will fade with time. As I’ve explained before, sometimes motherhood is doing what’s best rather than what’s asked._

_All my love,_

_Mother_

Ada threw the box on the floor and let out a frustrated growl. How dare she but then again it was like Mother to ignore her wishes when it had taken everything in Ada to be brave enough to ask in the first place. Pendell jumped on the box again and Ada flopped on her bed too tired to scold him.

She stared up at the flowers etched in the ceiling. Her favorite activity as a child had been to hide away in her aunt’s bedroom, squint up at them, and trace each one with her index finger. She’d manage a few times before Agatha would find her and jump on her, demanding she come play something more exciting.

Ada lifted up her hand and began to trace the border of daisies she loved so much and felt herself begin to calm. There was still so much to do and still more to sort through but she felt as she moved inward to the etchings of the ceiling and rounded the edge of a rhapsody in blue that it was more feasible than it had seemed when the executor announced that she was granted the cottage.

* * *

Ada woke the next morning to the sound of glass breaking downstairs. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her robe, not at all surprised to see her cat missing from the bedroom. When Ada reached the living room, Pendell sat perched on the edge of the dark navy couch as if no crime had been committed but there was no mistaking that the broken vase Ada found had been all his doing.

“Honestly?” she asked.

Pendell offered no reply just jumped to a cushion on the couch to curl up on. Ada shook her head and tried to remember where she kept the broom and dustpan. She cleaned quickly. Then she decided, though all she really wanted to do was curl back into bed, that it was probably time she made breakfast and coffee. Not to mention, the kitchen was one of the few places in the cottage that was fully stocked and settled.

Ada pulled her coffee mug against her chest as she looked out over the back grounds. The old greenhouse door was barely hanging on by its hinges and there had been so much growth that Ada could no longer make out the stone paths she knew existed out there somewhere. She remembered running through rows of wildflowers and helping Gertrude clip rosemary, thyme, and basil from the vegetable garden. She wasn’t sure she could recreate such an impressive spread again.

Pendell hopped onto the dining room table and knocked over a stack of papers. Ada rolled her eyes and set her mug down as she gathered the details of the Moonstone wedding. A card slipped from the pile. Ada straightened the venue notes and vendor numbers then picked up the card and glanced back toward the door. Gwen mentioned there was a chance this company wouldn’t take the job and Ada wondered if it were even worth the effort. There were still so many things to do with the cottage. The gardens could wait until the summer and she could hire a crew to just clear them.

Ada twirled the card between her fingers and reasoned it would be a shame not to at least try. She had to know if she could truly live here and there was no way she could live in such a beautiful place and not tend to the few acres she’d been left. Not to mention, Gertrude loved her gardens and Ada loved playing in them. If nothing else, she could try to get back to at least a ghost of what that feeling had been.

* * *

Ada peered out the window in time to catch a large white pickup with a label that matched the logo on the card Gwen had given her across its side and a silhouette she couldn’t quite make out driving the vehicle. She winked at Pendell.

“Wish me luck.”

Pendell resumed licking his leg in response. Ada’s conversation with the proprietor had been brief and to the point. There would be an assessment of the grounds and if she thought it was something she wanted to do, she’d let Ada know. Ada tried to imagine what she was like but such a short interaction didn’t give much to go on.

Ada opened the door just as a tall woman in a white button up, boots and black trousers jumped down from the driver’s side of the truck. She wore her shoulder length hair in a small ponytail and her mouth was set in a thin line.  

Ada smiled and extended a hand. “Hecate Hardbroom?”

The woman peered at Ada’s hand a moment before extending her own. Her shake was quick and firm. “Ada Cackle?”

Ada nodded. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

Miss Hardbroom averted her gaze, grabbing a clipboard from her small bag and a pen from behind her ear. “I’d like to see the grounds first if you don’t mind.”

“Oh,” said Ada. “Of course.”  She gestured toward the small awning at the side of the cottage that led to the back gardens.

Miss Hardbroom looked around her, noting the generous spaces in the front of the cottage. She gestured with her pen. “Is there anything specific that you were thinking of here?”

Ada considered a moment. “There used to be a couple of mum bushes here and there but I haven’t solidified anything.”

Miss Hardbroom nodded and walked toward the small entryway leading to the backyard. She had to duck to make it through and Ada made a mental note to have someone come in and fix it. She followed quickly and asked, “Do you need any help…”

Miss Hardbroom moved through the gardens as if on a mission, making the end of Ada’s statement irrelevant. It was strange to watch someone with such clear purpose move around a space Ada had hardly any idea how to navigate.

Ada leaned against the back of the cottage while Miss Hardbroom roamed the grounds, occasionally leaning down to feel the soil or kick a tree or two. Ada wasn’t entirely sure what it all meant or what to read if anything from Miss Hardbroom’s stoic expression. Her movement seemed efficient and calculated, much like the woman herself. Ada tried to see what Miss Hardbroom might be seeing but all she could visualize was what used to be and it made her chest ache with a weight that felt like it may never ease.

Ada lowered her gaze and started to concentrate on patterns made in the wall beside the cottage. She was so distracted that she missed Ms. Hardbroom clearing her throat and asking a question. Ada adjusted her spectacles as she turned to look up at her and was greeted with a rather stern expression. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Miss Hardbroom sighed and gripped her clipboard harder. “I asked if you have any experience in garden maintenance. I don’t want to create something you won’t be able to sustain.”

Ada tilted her head and wondered if there was a challenge in that statement. She stood a little taller and crossed her arms. “I’m a quick study. I’m sure I could handle whatever you have in mind.”

Miss Hardbroom gave a quick nod. “Are the plans for here as loose as the ones for the front?”

The confidence in Ada’s tone wavered as she admitted, “Yes.”

Her face didn’t change but Miss Hardbroom softened her tone. “A blank slate then. Helpful.”

Ada smiled and clasped her hands in front of her. “You’ve decided to take the job?” Miss Hardbroom quirked an eyebrow. Ada faltered slightly and added, “I’d heard you didn’t take clients often during this time of year.”

“I am rather selective,” offered Miss Hardbroom as she clicked her pen closed.

Of course she was, Gwen mentioned her extraordinary work and Ada had the time in the past week to look her up. Someone whose work was that beautiful could afford to say no as much as she liked and Ada figured her project probably seemed rather dismal in comparison.

Ada nodded. “I appreciate the consideration. Even if it’s--”

Miss Hardbroom handed her a sheet of paper and pen. “This is a stock contract allowing my company to start work. Let me know what dates are best for you.”

“Oh,” replied Ada as she took the items. She gestured toward the clipboard. “Do you mind if I…”

Miss Hardbroom knitted her eyebrows for a moment then slightly jumped as she handed the clipboard to Ada. “Of course.”

Ada signed the contract and handed it back to her. “I’ll call your office tomorrow then?”

Miss Hardbroom nodded. She looked for a moment as if she might say something more but she just made her way back to the front and drove off.

* * *

Miss Hardbroom arrived with a crew a week later and Ada wondered how smart it had been to schedule it the day she went back to work. _You’ll only be out for three hours_ , she reminded herself. She looked around the kitchen and living room hoping the parts one could see from the back looked halfway tidy. She still had so much to sort through and arrange but she couldn’t remain on holiday forever. The Earth still turned even if it felt like it should take a break with Gertrude gone.

Ada sighed and grabbed her folders, stuffing them into her bag just as there was a knock on the door. She checked her watch. “Of course she’s punctual.”

Ada secured her bag and almost tripped over a donation box she’d filled the night before. She rolled her eyes at her clumsiness and opened the door, her spare key at the ready. She felt the air slip from her lungs as she took in her gardener.

Miss Hardbroom wore her hair up in a messier ponytail than the few days prior, a red and black checkered flannel and khaki carpenter pants. Her waist held a belt with tools that probably had some purpose or other and her face was concentrated. When Ada took too long to speak, Ms. Hardbroom cleared her throat.

“Miss Cackle?”

Ada slammed her mouth shut and offered up the key. “Right, I’ll return in a few hours. There is a bathroom down here in case you need it.”

Miss Hardbroom took the key and nodded. “Thank you.”

Ada nodded in return, aiming to get out of the house before she embarrassed herself by staring too long at Miss Hardbroom’s arms. She barely noticed the presence of the other three women working on her house before she slipped out the door, hopped in her car and left.

* * *

“Bit jumpy,” commented Dimity as they started to survey the land behind the cottage.

Hecate shrugged. “It isn’t comfortable to let strangers into one’s home.”

Dimity nodded. “Still.” She grabbed the wheelbarrow. “Where would you like to start?”

Hecate placed her hands on her hips and took a proper look around. It wasn’t the largest area she’d ever worked on and was the kind of job she didn’t normally take. She wouldn’t be making much from it and there was the issue of her busier projects come spring and summer but Gwen had been insistent that this could serve as a passion project. She was right of course as much as Hecate loathed to admit that her old piano teacher knew her so well.

Hecate’s eye caught on the worn out shed and she nodded toward it. “I’ll start there, see what we have then go from that.”

Dimity raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think there will be much there.”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “I didn’t ask your opinion, did I, Dimity?”

Dimity winked as she adjusted the handles of the wheelbarrow. “No, but I know you like it when I give it anyway.”

Hecate went off in the direction of the shed, Dimity’s quick footsteps on her heels. The shed was as dismal as Dimity predicted but Hecate would not give her the satisfaction of conceding that point. It was perfect for updating though, they could add one of those sunrooms so many clients were fond of nowadays. She wasn’t completely sure how open Miss Cackle would be to the idea.

Dimity knocked on the side of the entryway and Hecate couldn’t tell if the groan in response was from her or the shed. “You gonna join us back in the real world boss?”

Hecate turned and pointed toward the opposite side of the grounds. “Start over there. I think we’ll do raised vegetable beds in the center, a pond at the edge and an assortment of wildflowers in between.”

Dimity gave a small salute. “Right on it. It's your canvas but you might want to consider a deck.”

Hecate raised an eyebrow and Dimity shrugged as she moved along. It wasn’t the worst idea and a small platform in the middle would break everything up nicely. Hecate added it to a list of possible modifications and hoped Miss Cackle wouldn’t mind another updated plan the next day. She didn’t seem too stuck on one idea but anyone could change once the work started.

Hecate sighed and grabbed the shovel inside the shed, it was the only tool that still seemed in workable shape, and started toward the edge of the treeline.

* * *

Ada bit her lip as she took in the sight of her backyard. She had no idea so much could be altered in a manner of hours. There were planks of wood scattered as far as she could see, upturned Earth as if some storm had ripped through it, and squared off sections with flags and poles. She didn’t hear someone come to stand next to her so she jumped when that someone spoke.

“This part tends to scare most people.”

Ada turned to regard Miss Hardbroom’s associate. _What was her name again?_

“Why do you say that?” she asked as she caught sight of a _Dimity_ scrolled across the top of the woman’s shirt.

Dimity gestured. “Looks a mess right?” Ada nodded. “It’s hard to see your greenhouse and vegetable beds and wildflowers in all of it. Most people forget you need the mess before you can create the rest of it.”

Ada tilted her head. “Sounds like you’re talking about more than a garden.”

Dimity smiled. “Does, doesn’t it?”

Ada nodded and pulled a piece of paper from the folder in her hands. “Have you seen Miss Hardbroom? I have the new contact.”

Dimity nodded. “One second,” then she curved her mouth with her hands and shouted, “Oi, HB!”

Miss Hardbroom appeared from such a great enough distance that Ada had to squint to make her out. As she became less of a speck on the horizon, Ada turned to Dimity. “Thank you for your help.”

Dimity reached out to shake her hand. “Not a problem.”

Miss Hardbroom appeared as Dimity winked and left toward another section of the gardens. Ada wasn’t sure the significance of the look Ms. Hardbroom gave the back of Dimity’s head. Ms. Hardbroom removed her work gloves, rolled up her sleeves, and stuck the gloves in her back pocket. Ada internally scolded herself for how attractive she found the action.

“Did you need something?” Miss Hardbroom asked as she crossed her arms.

Her forehead held a sheen of sweat and Ada did her best not to let her gaze linger on Miss Hardbroom’s toned forearms when she crossed them.

Ada stuck her hand out with the the contract and cleared her throat. “I had a chance to review the updated terms and it looks to be in order.”

Miss Hardbroom nodded and took the offered paper.  She turned to walk back to the gardens but reconsidered and gestured toward them instead, “There are some possible new additions. Would you like to take a walk through while I explain?”

Ada took a look at her shoes with their slight heel then back up at Miss Hardbroom. “Give me a few minutes?”

Miss Hardbroom nodded and Ada popped into the house.

* * *

When Miss Cackle slid open the door, Hecate tried to keep her eyes focused elsewhere. Ms. Cackle not only changed her shoes but also donned a light grey cardigan that she finished buttoning as she walked out and had taken down her hair. The result made her silvery brown waves look soft and inviting. She adjusted her spectacles as she hugged herself. “Shall we, Miss Hardbroom?”

Hecate stalked toward the shed. “We can repair and update this shed, most of the walls will have to go but the foundation is stable.” She glanced back at Miss Cackle who nodded. “There is an option for adding a small sunroom if that’s something of interest?”

Miss Cackle knitted her eyebrows. “Really?”

Hecate nodded. “Of course it can be added to the greenhouse instead or both.”

Miss Cackle tilted her head. “I know there’s probably room enough but you don’t think it would be too excessive?”

Hecate turned around properly. “It’s more about what you want. Any option is feasible.”

Miss Cackle wrinkled her brow and looked across the grounds then back up at Hecate. “May I think about it?”

_Don’t take too long_ hung on the tip of Hecate’s tongue but the uncertainty on Miss Cackle’s face made her hold off on saying it. Instead, she nodded. She continued to the opposite side, pointing out vegetable beds, wildflower patches and paths between. As they neared the dip in the gardens, a low point at the bottom of the back hill, Hecate commented, “This would be optimal for a pond.”

Miss Cackle stopped and stared at the space Hecate indicated with more interest than Hecate had seen in the past half hour. “A pond?”

“Yes,” replied Hecate, “with a bench or a swing. We can build a trellis over them and wrap it in honeysuckle.”

Miss Cackle smiled. It lit up her blue eyes nicely and Hecate caught a glimpse of an adorable set of dimples. “That sounds perfect.”

The joy on Miss Cackle’s face caused a slight flip in Hecate’s stomach. She wanted that joy to continue for some reason. Hecate nodded and turned toward the middle of the gardens. “A deck could be added as well.”

Miss Cackle raised her eyebrows. “I’m not sure I entertain enough to justify one but if you think it’s a good idea, I could be persuaded.”

Hecate crossed her arms. “You have time to consider. It won’t be the first thing we build.”

Miss Cackle nodded and wrung her hands. “I’m sorry if my indecision is a bother. I’m sure most people have more of a concrete idea of what they want.”

“Not necessarily,” offered Hecate, though it was a lie. Many people didn’t hire her without fully formed ideas. Hecate didn’t often offer such small kindnesses to strangers. There was something about Miss Cackle though that told Hecate she might need the reassurance. And there was something in Hecate that longed to be the one to give it to her.

“A small comfort,” whispered Miss Cackle. She ducked her head and looked almost lost.

Hecate tilted her head. “If you just let me know what you’d like most and trust me with the rest, I’m sure you’ll be satisfied with the end result.”

Miss Cackle looked up and regarded her a moment then smiled softly. “I think I can manage that.”

Hecate gave her a slight nod.  “That’s all, unless you have questions?”

Miss Cackle shook her head. “Not at the moment, but I shall let you know when I do. Thank you, Miss Hardbroom.” She turned back toward the house and Hecate watched her make it safely in before Dimity whistled from across the yard.

Hecate turned and raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

Dimity shrugged. “Nothing, just making sure your hearing works.”

Hecate glared at her and looked at the cottage one more time before she returned to the far end of the grounds.

* * *

A week later, Hecate was in Miss Cackle’s kitchen washing her hands. She didn’t like to wander in her client’s space much but a particularly unruly bramble had torn her work gloves and made a trip inside to clean a cut necessary. She turned off the water and dried her hands before she wrapped the left one tightly in gauze.  She moved to venture back out into the gardens when she heard coughing coming from somewhere in the study. Against her better judgment, she walked down the hallway and knocked lightly on the door.

“Miss Cackle?”

There was a series of coughing, shuffling and a possible trip before the door opened a little and Miss Cackle adjusted her spectacles.

“Something wrong, Miss. Hardbroom?”

“You’re ill,” said Hecate as she took in the other woman’s puffy eyes, tissues spilling from the pocket of her robe and the red sheen her nose and cheeks had taken on.

Miss Cackle nodded. “Keen observation. I repeat, did you need something?”

“You should be in bed,” stated Hecate. _With someone to look after you_ , her mind added.

Miss Cackle’s chuckle quickly turned into a cough. Hecate stepped in the doorway slightly and reached up to rub her back before it occurred to her how unprofessional that was and her hand fell back to her side.

Miss Cackle’s coughing settled and she sighed. “You may be right but the Hallow wedding won’t plan itself and unless I’ve the plague, I can’t afford to miss a day of work.”

Hecate looked over to a large desk with scattered piles of papers and color coded binders, noticing there was no sign of fluids. “Tea?” slipped from her mouth before she could stop herself.

Miss. Cackle looked from Hecate to the door then gestured with her thumb. “There is some in the kitchen.”

Hecate shook her head. “No,” she said quickly to which Ada just continued to stare. Hecate crossed her arms. “That is, you need some.”

Miss Cackle nodded slowly and coughed. “I can attend to that later.”

“Let me,” stated Hecate simply.  

Miss Cackle’s eyebrows rose slightly. “I, I wouldn’t want to trouble you.”

Hecate pursed her lips. “A simple cup of tea is hardly trouble unless you’ve some unnecessarily complicated way of drinking it?”

Miss Cackle shook her head. “No.”

Hecate nodded and made her way back to the kitchen. She set a tray with steeping chamomile and eucalyptus as well as generous amounts of honey and made her way back to the study. There was no sound but the door was left slightly ajar.

“Miss Cackle?” she called before she stuck her head in. Miss Cackle was curled up on a small armchair in the corner with her spectacles slightly askew and a diagram of a seating chart in her lap. Hecate tried to set the tray on her desk quietly but she accidentally tripped over a waste basket and while she successfully avoided spilling anything, the noise woke up Miss Cackle.

“Are you all right?”

Hecate nodded. “I apologize.”

Miss Cackle waved a hand in dismissal as she got up and moved toward the desk. She smiled at the tray. “I’m sure if my senses worked properly, this would smell lovely.”

Hecate pivoted toward the door. “Well, I’ll just be getting back to the--”

“Would you like a biscuit?” asked Ada as she offered Hecate a small tin.

Hecate shrugged. “I’m not really one for sweets but thank you, Miss Cackle.”

“Ada,” she corrected as she swiped at her nose and took a sip of tea.

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “I’m sorry?”

Ada wiped her mouth and cleared her throat. “Please call me Ada. I’m sure seeing me like this should be a good enough reason to drop the formality.”

“Ada,” replied Hecate, liking the way it fell from her lips. “I hope your condition improves.”

“Thank you, Miss Hardbroom.”

“Hecate,” she offered.  

Ada smiled over the rim of her teacup. “Hecate.”

* * *

When Ada woke up to a thunderstorm and a pounding headache the next day, she knew that no amount of complaining from Mrs. Hallow could force her to work that day. She phoned her assistant, Elise, whose relief at hearing Ada take a sick day was only further proof she made the right decision. She managed a dose of cough syrup and a partial glass of water before the room swam around her and the need to crawl back into bed became too much to ignore.

A different sort of pounding woke her up sometime around noon. She peered out of the window at a sky full of dark grey clouds and lighter rainfall than before but no less gloomy. The pounding continued and she straightened her spectacles as she reasoned its source was coming from the back yard. She went down stairs as quickly as her foggy mind and exhausted body would allow.

There, in her yard covered in a rain jacket and jeans that were most certainly soaked through, was Hecate Hardbroom with an axe. Ada grabbed a raincoat from her front cupboard and an umbrella as she made her way outside. The rain wasn’t coming down very hard but its quantity still made shouting necessary.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Hecate dropped the axe only narrowly missing her foot. “What?” she called back.

Ada moved a little closer and felt the rain soak through her pajama bottoms. “I asked _What do you think you’re doing_?”

Hecate shrugged as she wiped a strand of hair off her forehead. “Working. Shouldn’t you be inside?”

Ada shook her head. “Humor me and join me so I don’t have to shout?”

Hecate picked up her axe and placed it into a tarp bag before she followed Ada inside. Ada coughed as she discarded her jacket and begun to feel her head pound again. Moving had not been a good idea. A damp hand at the small of her back led her to the sofa.

“Sit,” instructed Hecate. Ada sat and hated the way her soaked pajamas felt but she supposed it could wait a few minutes.

“What are you doing here?” asked Ada as she pulled the throw from the back of the sofa over her shoulders.

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “I told you, working.”

Ada gestured toward the window. “But there’s a storm out there.”

Hecate glanced out unimpressed. “There’s no more thunder or lightning. It’s expected to clear up in an hour or two.”

Ada coughed then cleared her throat. “Your faith in weather predictions is admirable but I hope you know I don’t expect you to risk your life just to work on my gardens.”

Hecate knit her eyebrows and pursed her lips. “I was under no such assumption.”

Ada coughed again. “Good.” She blinked slowly as the room started to spin again. She must have faltered because Hecate was on the couch before she knew it.

Hecate gave her a once over before she asked, “You’re not working today, are you?”

Ada shook her head but stopped mid motion. She really needed to remember to stay still. “Thankfully no.”

Hecate tilted her head at her. “You should go back upstairs.”

Ada bit her lip as she glanced at the stairs. “Not so confident I’ll make it.”

Hecate considered a moment. “You need some dry clothes.”

“Top of the stairs second door on the right, first drawer.” Hecate’s eyes widened which just made Ada chuckle. “You’re the one insisting on my health with no regard for your own. I’ll change down here.”

Hecate glanced from Ada to the stairway. “If you’re sure...”

Ada shrugged. “Either way, I’ll be asleep in a few minutes so do what you will.”

A few minutes turned out to be a generous estimate as the next thing Ada knew she was awoken by Hecate clearing her throat and presenting her with pajama bottoms and the cough syrup she’d left next to her bed.

“Here,” offered Hecate. Ada took the items and Hecate moved so Ada could see tea laid out on the coffee table. “I’ll try to be quieter.”

She turned and exited through the back door, closing it gently behind her. Had Ada a clearer mind and enough energy, she would have wondered at the strange circumstance of her gardener playing caretaker two days in a row.

Instead, she took a dose of medicine and made her way to the bathroom to change.

* * *

It was easier than Ada predicted to get used to Hecate and her crew working on her cottage a few days a week. She started to bring them lemonade as a courtesy for all of them she told herself but she couldn’t deny she got a particular thrill out of Hecate’s quiet _thank you_ every time she served them.

The Hallow wedding went well despite the bride’s attempt to fire Ada after daring to take one day off to recuperate from what probably could have been a nasty bout of the flu. Ada was left with a rare few days off after the wedding. She was determined to sort through some of Gertrude’s left over books and keepsakes.

She’d asked Mother over to help but as usual, Alma insisted Ada was _better at that sort of thing_ Ada scoffed. She knew her mother was upset over losing her sister but Ada wasn’t exactly having the easiest time either and a little support would have been appreciated. She considered the shelves in front of her, worn with age and sagging slightly. She ran a cloth over the edges when there was a knock at the front door. Ada knitted her eyebrows as she glanced toward the back window and saw Hecate and her crew accounted for.

She shook her head and opened the front door. “Oh Miss Bat,” she greeted her neighbor who stood with a dessert tin.

“Good, you’re home. Do you have a while, dear?”

Ada thought about the shelves she didn’t want to cry over and nodded. “Of course, come in.”

Gwen stepped in and followed Ada to the kitchen. She glanced out the back window. “How’s the garden coming?”

Ada put the kettle on. “I’m assured it’s on time but it doesn’t look all that different from the first day to me.” She caught sight of Hecate through the window shaking her head at Dimity while the other woman just laughed and threw a work glove at her. “Like a haphazard mess I don’t understand.”

Gwen chuckled. “Sounds right on schedule to me.” She placed her dessert tin on the table. “You’re the one who's a fan of lemon tarts if I remember correctly?”

Ada smiled as she sat down. “I am indeed.”

Gwen tapped the tin. “Then these are all yours so long as we split one over tea and you let me say hello to your gardener.”

“Of course,” offered Ada. She wondered not for the first time how exactly Hecate and Gwen knew one another. She’d thought of asking Hecate a few times but she didn’t want to seem presumptuous. They weren’t exactly friends after all.

Ada went to the back door and waited while Hecate finished clearing a branch with a chainsaw. Once Hecate put it down and took off her safety goggles, Ada called out to her. “Hecate, could I borrow you a moment?”

If Ada had turned to the opposite side of the garden where Dimity was working on her new shed, she would have seen Dimity wiggling her eyebrows at Hecate. Instead all she saw was Hecate sigh and yell a command to her team. Ada worried she’d upset her somehow and as soon as Hecate reached the door she said, “I’m sorry.”

Hecate furrowed her brow as she peered down at her. “What for?”

Ada bowed her head. “I didn’t mean to disturb, it’s just--”

“Hecate Hardbroom, I’ve never known you to doddle, get in here at once.”

Hecate sighed and walked in to greet Gwen. “Miss Bat,” she said gruffly.

Gwen rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Working so hard you forgot your manners?”

Hecate cleared her throat and softened her tone. “Miss Bat, how are you?”

Gwen smiled. “That’s better. I’m fine. I hear you’re doing a good job here. Ada hasn’t complained once.”

Ada felt her cheeks warm as Hecate glanced over to where she was making tea. Hecate caught her eyes before she turned back to Gwen. “I wouldn’t think you would have referred me to her if you expected complaining.”

Gwen winked. “That is correct. I am rather clever.”

Hecate crossed her arms. “Clever is a word for it. Did you need something specific or shall I get back to work?”

Gwen leaned her chin on her open palm. “I did actually, now what was it?”

Ada finished with the tea and set the table. She hovered with an extra mug. “Would you like a cup?” she asked Hecate.

Hecate gave her a soft look. The kind that made something in Ada’s stomach dip. “No, thank you.”

Ada nodded and sat down as Gwen threw a finger in the air. She slammed the table, causing both Ada and Hecate to jump slightly.

“Ah, yes,” she started, “when is that garden show you’re competing in?”

Ada noticed a slight flush in Hecate’s cheeks as she ducked her head and ran her index fingers over her thumbs.

Gwen winked. “Oh, don’t be modest, Hecate, I’m sure Ada would love to go.”

Hecate’s face shot up. “It’s not until July and Miss Cackle probably has more important things to--”

Ada tilted her head. “A garden show?”

“Yes,” started Hecate, “but you’ll be busy with wedding season and you,” she turned toward Gwen, “know perfectly well when it is as Algernon has entered his birds of paradise once again.”

Gwen smiled at Hecate’s glare. “Oh, you’re right, silly me.”

“Good to see you, Miss Bat,” commented Hecate but her tone did not match the sentiment. Ada offered her an apologetic smile as Hecate turned to go back outside.

“Oh she’s so sensitive about these things.”

Ada turned to look at Gwen who didn’t show any signs of remorse for ruffling Hecate’s feathers. “I’m sure if she wanted me to know about it, she would have said.”

Gwen pursed her lips as she made her tea. “Oh, I'm not positive about that. She can be overly secretive that one.”

_Perhaps with good reason,_ thought Ada. “Everyone is entitled to their secrets, Miss Bat.”

Gwen took a sip of tea. “Indeed they are, which is why I’ll never tell you why these lemon tarts are so delicious.” She plucked one from the tin and cut it in half. Just as she’d done when Ada was a girl, she gave Ada the bigger half.

Ada smiled. “Thank you.”

Gwen nodded. “What were you up to this morning? Before I interrupted that is.”

Ada sighed as obviously her plan for briefly forgetting about her earlier task was not to be. “Sorting through some things.”

Gwen gave her an understanding smile. “I take it from that dip of your chin that this sorting involves Gertrude’s things?”

Ada just nodded as she ran her index finger along the side of her teacup. It was ridiculous to mope in front of company but she couldn’t help that ever present weight in her chest.

“Hmm, I know I shouldn’t intrude but if you’d like help, I’d be willing,” offered Gwen as she bit into her lemon tart.

Ada looked up. “Really?”

Gwen wiped the corner of her mouth. “Of course, dear. None of that is easy and you should have assistance.”

Ada felt her eyes well up with tears as Gwen offered the one thing she should have been able to get from her mother or sister. Gwen seemed to understand and patted her arm. She pointed to the dessert plates between them.

“Tarts and tea first of course. We’ll need the sugar.”

Ada let out a watery chuckle. “Of course.”

* * *

Hecate caught sight of Gwen leaving in the middle of the afternoon and wondered what made her stay so long. She’d never mentioned to Hecate how she knew Ada but Hecate reasoned it must have had something to do with whichever of Ada’s relatives lived here. Ada never said as much but Hecate had been around enough homes to know when they were purchased and when they were passed down. Not to mention, there was a sadness about Ada that Hecate found familiar and it wasn’t too hard to pinpoint it as grief.

“HB!” called Dimity from behind her.

Hecate turned to see Dimity running up to her. “I hardly see the reason for shouting if you were going to catch up eventually.”

Dimity winked and placed her hands on her hips. “Wouldn’t be as much fun without it.”

Hecate sighed. “What do you want?”

Dimity quirked an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with you?”

Hecate tilted her head and replied flatly, “I’m my usual cheery self. Why do you ask?”

Dimity placed her hand under her chin and toward the cottage. “Mid morning with your girlfriend not go well?”

Hecate scoffed. “She’s not my--”

Dimity lifted a finger. “But you want her to be.”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “Where would you get that ki--”

Dimity shrugged and started to circle Hecate. “Oh I don’t know. Might be the way you moon over her every time she comes out with drinks. Or the way you perk up every time you see her working in the living room.”

Hecate bent down to pick up an empty pot and moved it in lieu of an answer.

Dimity tsked. “Silence is as good as an admission.”

“Shouldn’t you be working?” asked Hecate as she pushed a shovel into the ground.

Dimity lifted a finger. “About that, we have a problem.”

Hecate gripped the handle of the shovel and quirked an eyebrow. “Other than you harping on my nonexistent crush.”

Dimity laughed. “A crush is it?”

“Dimity,” groaned Hecate.

Dimity nodded. “Right, right. I better show you.”

Hecate sighed, dropped the shovel, and followed her through the gardens.

* * *

Ada blinked and reached for her spectacles as she heard a knock at the back door. She peered up at Hecate’s fuzzy silhouette in the darkness and wondered at the time. When had she fallen asleep?

Ada opened the door and looked up at Hecate’s face. Her brow was slightly crinkled. “Yes?”

Hecate tilted her head. “Sorry to bother you but there is an issue with your pond.”

Ada knit her eyebrows. “My pond?”

Hecate nodded. “Yes, we dug in the ground and found concrete which is not ideal.”

Ada’s shoulders slumped but she tried her best to hide her disappointment. “Well, it’s not a necessity.”

Hecate considered her a moment. “There is another option but it disrupts the original plan for your greenhouse location.”

“Oh?” asked Ada as she leaned in the doorway

“It might be helpful if I drew it for you. Would you mind if…” Hecate pointed inside the cottage.

Ada looked behind her and shook her head. “Oh, of course, I’m sorry, please come in.”

“Thank you,” said Hecate as she stepped into the living room. “Do you have a blank piece of paper or two?”

“Yes,” commented Ada as she popped into her study for printer paper. “Please have a seat.”

She returned to find Hecate perched on the edge of the sofa with a pen. Ada tried to calm her racing heart as she placed the paper on the coffee table and took a seat next to Hecate.

Hecate leaned over and drew a quick sketch. Ada did her best not to stare at the way Hecate’s hand moved so quickly across the page nor the kind of images her mind played at what else Hecate’s long fingers might be skilled in. Hecate looked back at her and Ada’s breath caught at the way strands of hair, escaped from Hecate’s ponytail, framed her face.

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “Are you all right?”

Ada took a deep breath and smiled. “Of course.”

Hecate took a short pause then pointed to her sketch. “There is another point at the bottom of the hill that is ideal for a pond right here.”

Ada leaned forward, careful not to get too close and looked to where Hecate pointed. “It looks fine to me.”

Hecate nodded. “Yes, but it requires moving your greenhouse back a half acre and I don’t want to make it too difficult to access.”

Ada shrugged. “With all due respect, Hecate, there is nothing about this that doesn’t qualify as new territory for me. I doubt the location of the greenhouse will affect my ability to use it.”

Hecate bit her lip and Ada fought the urge to lean closer. “If you’re sure?”

Ada sighed. “Why not? I suppose I’ll have to rise to the challenge if it presents any.”

Hecate nodded. “The good news is, it makes it easier to construct a bench for you.” She paused and sat back as she turned slightly toward Ada. “It could even be a swing.”

Ada smiled softly. “Sounds like a dream.”

The corners of Hecate’s mouth twitched up. “That’s the goal.”

Ada opened her mouth to respond when a knock at the back door startled them both. Hecate stood up quickly. “I’ll leave this sketch with you.” She pointed toward the back door. “And I can see to whatever made that sound.”

Ada straightened her clothes as she stood and nodded. “Thank you.”

Hecate walked quickly out the back door and Ada sighed. Hecate seemed a more than competent professional and it would not do well for Ada to start confusing courtesy for something else. She resolved to get whatever this silly misplaced attraction was under control.  

 


	2. Come Watch the Lilies Open

> Come with me to watch
> 
> the lilies open in such a field,
> 
> growing there like yachts,
> 
> slowly steering their petals
> 
> without nurses or clocks.

~ “From the Garden” by Anne Sexton

Hecate sighed as she pushed open the door and was greeted by a meowing Morgana. “I am aware I’m late,” she stated as she placed her bags in the foyer and closed the door. She saw to Morgana first, as the slight headache she had from working on the Miller residence would only get worse with Morgana’s insistence. She grabbed a stack of letters as she made her way to the kitchen.

She opened one from the garden show committee and rolled her eyes at the final list of contestants. How she managed to come in second every year when so many of these people were incompetent was lost on her. Morgana rubbed up against her leg and Hecate sighed. “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

When she finished, she grabbed the deli takeaway she’d intended for the evening. A text chime sounded from her mobile and she fished it out of her back pocket while she sat down.

_Miss you_ , it read, and Hecate stiffened. She thought Amy had deleted her number, especially after Hecate caught her in bed with the tennis coach whom she’d assured Hecate was just a friend. Hecate considered for a moment; it had been a year, and perhaps-

She shook her head. She knew how this would end: Amy would adore her attention for a month or two, then tell her she was feeling suffocated and proceed to hop into bed with someone more exciting. Hecate deleted the text and felt the tension ease from her shoulders. One thing she could rely on was that Amy was resourceful enough to find someone else and if Hecate didn’t answer, she’d move on.

Her phone chimed again and she wondered if she’d read the situation wrong. Her mouth quirked up in a slight smile as the sender wasn’t Amy this time. _I hate to trouble you, but do you happen to know of a florist I could phone last minute in Somerville?_

Morgana tilted her head up at Hecate as if in judgment and Hecate let her smirk fall as she sent Ada a list of names.

_You’re a lifesaver_ , Ada sent back and Hecate felt a flurry of butterflies in her stomach. She bit her lip. Hecate succeeded (or at least it felt that way) by keeping very strict professional boundaries. The only time she came close to bending them was with Amy, who had been visiting her father one summer in a home three doors down from a job of Hecate’s.

_And you see how well that went_ , her mind added. Amy and Ada were surely fundamentally different people. Amy was impulsive and flighty. From what Hecate observed, Ada could be wistful, but she was grounded and able to command a staff with her business. She had a softness that spoke to something in Hecate. Something she wanted so deeply to understand. Hecate shook her head.  It wouldn’t be wise to get too attached. She took a deep breath and started on her sandwich. She could do this. She could remain professional and keep any personal contact to a minimum.

Her phone chimed again. _Hope you have a good evening. I’ll see you on Thursday_. Hecate felt her stomach flip. She rolled her eyes and sighed.  

* * *

Hecate clicked off the flood lamp and jumped at the sound of the glass door opening. Ada stood in a light grey cardigan and a deep green blouse, her glasses hung on a string around her neck. Hecate bent down quickly to pick up a rake in an effort to stop herself from staring for too long.

“I’m sorry if I startled you. Are you hungry?” asked Ada.

Hecate wiped dirt from her jeans and looked up. “Pardon?”

“I thought you might like something to eat.” Ada pulled her cardigan closer against the evening chill.

Hecate crossed her arms. “I wouldn’t want to trouble you. I was just on my way out.” Hadn’t she just determined that keeping her professional distance was paramount?

Ada smiled softly and shook her head. “It’s no trouble at all. In fact, you’d be helping me, I seem to have ordered too much.”

Ada’s smile was so enchanting under the small nightlights on either side of her back door and Hecate knew it was fruitless to pretend she hadn’t lingered an hour later than she needed just so she might catch a glimpse of Ada.

Hecate nodded and finished cleaning up her workspace before she followed Ada in. She moved to the kitchen which smelled faintly of vanilla and cinnamon, the ever lingering remnants of Ada’s favorite tea. As Hecate washed her hands, Ada moved around her, her steps light and soft while she grabbed plates and utensils. A mournful voice filtered in from the study. It made something inside of Hecate ache.

“Would you like some wine?”

Hecate looked up from wiping her hands. Ada stood with an open bottle and a waiting glass. Hecate couldn’t stop herself from thinking what a wonderful picture she made after a long day.

Hecate nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

The dimples in Ada’s smile caused a warm dip in Hecate’s stomach and she was reminded of how bad an idea this probably was. _Ada is just being kind,_ she reminded herself.

Hecate hovered over the edge of the table, her fingers itching with a need to be useful. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Ada nodded. “You can sit and tuck in.”

Hecate sat as Ada finished setting the table. She realized she’d expected somewhere in the past few weeks to see someone other than a friend drop by. Ada was compassionate, smart, and attractive. Hecate didn’t understand how that didn’t equate to someone coming home to her. _Someone like you?_ her brain offered, and she scoffed.

Ada glanced down at her and raised her eyebrows. “Something wrong? You’re not allergic to anything are you? Oh, I should have checked, I’m--”

Hecate lifted a hand to interrupt and shook her head. “I should be fine.”

Ada gave a relieved smile and finally sat at the end of the table with Hecate at her right side. She gestured toward the various containers. “Feel free to partake in any of it.”

“Thank you,” said Hecate as she leaned forward for a container of rice. It was strange to actually sit at the dark wooden table she passed for the last two months on her way to the bathroom. It was a nice size and comfortable. Hecate resisted the urge to smile at Ada’s plates with their red tulip lining. They were endearingly precious, much like Ada herself.

They were silent for a few minutes, both arranging their plates when Ada said, “May I ask you something?”

Hecate tilted her head. “Yes?”

“How is it you know Gwen?”

Hecate placed her napkin on her lap, fiddling slightly with the edge. “She taught me piano for fifteen years. My parents lived in a neighborhood not too far from here and I used to walk to her home every afternoon after school.”

“Oh,” said Ada. She seemed almost disappointed.  

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “Was there a wrong answer to your question?”

Ada shook her head. “No, I’m sorry, I guess I wasn’t expecting such a logical explanation.”

Hecate nodded. “If I may ask a question in return,” Ada nodded and Hecate added, “how do you two know one another?”

Ada smiled soft but it barely reached her eyes. “She and my aunt were friends. I used to see her when I would visit in the summers as a girl.”

Hecate tried to recall if she’d ever seen someone who looked like Ada on those walks to Miss Bat’s home. It was a useless endeavor of course as she had always been so concentrated on simply getting there. Besides, she couldn’t fathom forgetting Ada. A soft meow sounded near her feet and she looked down to see a small black cat.

“Pendell,” admonished Ada as her feline ignored her and curled up against Hecate’s calves.

“I don’t mind,” said Hecate as she reached down to pet Pendell’s head. “I have one of my own.”

Ada raised an eyebrow and leaned on her open palm. “Do you?”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “Why the surprise? Did you expect me to be more of a dog person?”

Ada chuckled. “No, no, it’s not that, I,” she shook her head and waved a hand. “Nevermind. What’s yours called?”

“Morgana,” commented Hecate.

“A noble name,” stated Ada. “You have a cat, you’re not a dog person, at some point you played the piano and you’re an accomplished gardener. Anything you can’t do, Hecate?”

Hecate’s hand stilled with her fork in the air. “Much to my mother’s dismay, I never made much of a debutante, though the posture remains.”

Ada tilted her head. “Oh?”

Hecate took a sip of wine. “Why don’t we talk about something else? How did your wedding with the emergency florist go?”

Ada knitted her eyebrows a moment. “What? Oh, it went well. Thank you again by the way. I normally don’t need such last minute assistance but this was a special sort of disaster.”

Hecate nodded. “I’m sure disaster is often an occupational hazard.”

“Hmm, that it is, but they’re married and hopefully on the road to a happy life.”

Hecate tilted her head. “Do you see many of those?”

“Of what?” asked Ada, her fork posed in the air.

“Happy endings, I guess.” Hecate hated how silly it sounded but she was genuinely curious.

“Oh.” Ada shrugged and wiped the corner of her mouth. “It’s hard to remember a number after thirty years but I, well, I hope for the best.” She started to move food around her plate. “Optimism assures longevity in this business.”

There was something about the way Ada’s posture changed that made Hecate want to reach out for her. Hecate nodded and cleared her throat. “You seem to do well.”

Ada let out a halfhearted chuckle. “Thank you.”

Hecate wondered if Ada had ever married but couldn’t think of an appropriate way to ask such a thing. Instead she let the silence stretch as they ate. It was easy, comfortable in a way Hecate hadn’t expected. After a while, a song skipped in the distance and Ada apologized.

She rose from the table. “I’ll go change it. Any requests?”

_Something less sad_ , thought Hecate but Ada had been friendly enough to invite her in in the first place so she just shook her head. “Whatever you choose should be fine.”

Ada nodded and headed for the study. Although Hecate hadn’t voiced her displeasure with the selection, Ada must have read it as she picked something lighter in feeling. A soft smirk broke out across Hecate’s face.

“You like it?”

Hecate looked up to see that Ada had returned. “It’s nice.” _More hopeful_ , she thought.

Ada tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and adjusted her spectacles. “Good.”

They finished sooner than Hecate would have liked and she offered to do the dishes as Ada cleared the table.

“You don’t have to,” offered Ada as she straightened from putting the last of the leftovers in the refrigerator.

“Let me,” insisted Hecate. Ada nodded and Hecate grabbed a dish towel and started to fill the sink. She noticed a heavy tome on the end of the counter. She gestured to the well worn copy of _Jane Eyre_. “Bit of light reading?”

Ada ducked her head with a small smile. “It’s one of my favorites and I finally had the time to read more than expense reports and venue breakdowns.”

Hecate nodded as she dried a plate. “It’s one of my favorites as well.”

Ada caught her gaze as she looked up. “What else?”

Hecate tilted her head as she pulled a cup out from the soapy water. “Hmm?”

Ada moved to lean on the counter and the glass slipped from Hecate’s hands. She ducked her head as she recovered it and Ada chuckled softly. “Don’t worry, they’re sturdy. I meant what other favorites do you have?” The way Ada’s hair fell as she tilted her head made Hecate want to run her fingers through it. She was glad to have the distraction of something to do with her hands.

Hecate kept her eyes on the cup as she answered. “Oh, I’m fond of Virginia Woolf, Mary Shelley, and Agatha Christie.”

Ada smiled and nodded. “Any poets?”

Hecate nodded as she finished the last plate. “Perhaps I’ll share those another time. Thank you again for dinner.”

Ada escorted her to the front door. “Thank you for staying.”

Hecate gave Ada a nod as she lingered in the doorway. “Good night.”

“Drive safe,” replied Ada. Hecate gave her a small wave and headed toward her truck though something inside her longed for the opportunity to stay.  

* * *

Ada’s head started to ache with too much information as she took off her spectacles and rubbed her eyes. She could just ask Hecate but what she wanted to know seemed so elementary, shouldn’t she be able to figure it out on her own? Not to mention, she would eventually be the one tending the gardens when she didn't have the occasional hired help.

She sighed as she looked out at all the progress Hecate and her crew made. Ada could at least partially envision it now. There was an array of stones that wound paths past where her wildflowers would grow, a skeleton structure of her greenhouse, rows laid out for her vegetable beds and a clearing for her pond and swing. While it excited her, it was also frightening to try and tackle such a tangle of new territory. Hecate stumbled in, interrupting Ada’s thoughts and widened her eyes at the sight of Ada and her books.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to intrude.”

Ada shook her head and leaned her cheek on her fist. “It’s fine. I don’t think I’m getting too far anyway.”

Hecate tilted her head as her eyes flickered over Ada’s pile. Ada felt her cheeks warm with embarrassment. Hecate nodded toward the books. “May I?”

Ada pushed them toward Hecate. “Of course, though I’m sure you’re already well versed.”

Hecate picked up _Modern Gardening for the Novice_ and flipped through the pages. She pursed her lips and shook her head. “Your inability to get too far might be because these are in no way helpful.”

Ada felt as if she’d failed some sort of test. “Well, I wasn’t sure what to--”

Hecate held up a hand. “I didn’t mean to imply, that is, it’s not your fault. I,” she paused and shook her head. “I intended to give you some information especially since your bluebells will start flowering in May.”

Ada’s eyes widened as she glanced outside toward the treeline she knew played host to the flowers. “They will?”

Hecate nodded. “Yes, actually,” she ducked her head slightly, “there’s a nursery I’m visiting tomorrow afternoon. Would you like to...join me?”

Ada tilted her head and felt her heart flutter at the thought of going somewhere alone with Hecate. “Are you certain? I wouldn’t want to get in the way.”

Hecate shook her head quickly. “You wouldn’t be in the way.”

Ada smiled. “All right then.” She gestured toward the book in Hecate’s hand. “Did you just come in to educate me or did you need something?”

Hecate almost dropped the book as she placed it back on the table. “Yes, just to use the bathroom.” She eyed the rest of Ada’s pile and pointed to a large tome labelled _Traditional Gardening. “_ Keep this one and you can get rid of the rest.”

Ada put the book to the side. “Noted, thank you.”

Hecate nodded and continued on to the bathroom.

* * *

Hecate walked in the next afternoon after kicking the dirt off of her work boots. Ada had a brief thought of what it might be like to have Hecate come in from an afternoon of work and never leave. Hecate gave Ada a look over and nodded. “Ready?”

Ada brushed her hands on her jeans and nodded in return. “Yes.”

Hecate gestured for her to go on toward the front door. Ada grabbed her keys and locked up before she followed Hecate to the truck. Hecate opened Ada’s door slowly and Ada held in a gasp of surprise as Hecate offered her a hand up. She smiled as she took the offered hand.

“Thank you.”

Hecate just gave her a slight nod before she closed the door.

The nursery was in a charming corner of Ockham. Ada read _Hubble’s_ above the front door of a clear building that looked like a large greenhouse. Hecate parked her truck and rounded to open Ada’s door. Ada felt her heart flip as Hecate extended a hand again. She told herself that Hecate was just being kind and the truck did have a rather high step.   

“Thank you,” she said as she hopped down.

Hecate nodded. “If you don’t mind, we can go round back then circle up to the shop.”

Ada gestured toward the nursery. “Lead the way.”

Hecate walked around the corner and opened a small wooden gate. “After you.” Ada walked in and Hecate stopped behind her. “I’ll fetch a cart and find you. Feel free to look around.”

Ada nodded as she looked over the varieties of plants and flowers. It was a sea of color and almost overwhelming in its stunning beauty. How was she meant to pick from so many options? She felt a sudden pang of sympathy for her clients considering flower arrangements.

“Miss Cackle?”

Ada turned toward a smiling Dimity Drill as she ran toward Ada. “Dimity, how are you?”

“Fantastic, what are you doing around...” she paused as Hecate rolled a cart from behind them. Dimity tilted her head. “Fancy seeing you here, Hecate.”

Ada wasn’t sure but she could have sworn she heard Hecate let out a small squeak.

Hecate straightened crossed her arms. “I thought you were in Horley today.”

Dimity shrugged. “I was but Julie needed help with a delivery.” She glanced at Ada then back at Hecate. “I thought you were busy with the garden show layout.”

Ada bit her lip as she considered Hecate. She pivoted toward her and whispered, “you said I wouldn’t be in the way of anything.”

Hecate shook her head. “You aren’t,” she whispered back before she turned to glare at Dimity. “I can multitask and there are a few things I need for Ms. Cackle’s residence as well.”

Dimity didn’t look convinced as she said, “I’m sure.” She smiled at Ada. “Should count yourself lucky, Miss Cackle, Hecate doesn’t usually play so well with others.”

Ada thought Hecate looked like she might hit Dimity at any moment and she smiled sweetly. “That’s not been my experience.”

Dimity nodded. “Strange. Must be she likes you.” Ada felt her cheeks warm at Dimity’s suggestion. Dimity turned to Hecate. “Keep up the good work, HB, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Are you always so popular with your colleagues?” asked Ada as Dimity walked away, giving Hecate a small salute and a wink.

Hecate sighed. “She lives to torture me.”

Ada hummed. “I can see that.” She stopped in front of a patch of deep pink flowers with round petals and a hint of purple as her eyes wandered inward. At their center laid bright orange circles created by their anthers. “These are lovely. What are they?”

“Hmm?” asked Hecate as she moved closer. Ada tried not to gasp at her proximity. “Those are chocolate cosmos.” Hecate lowered her voice slightly and asked,  “Would you like them?”

Ada resisted the urge to lean into Hecate and nodded. “Yes.”

Hecate picked one and handed it to Ada. It looked as if she bowed slightly but Ada thought it might be her imagination. “To tide you over until we grow some of your own.”

“Oh,” said Ada as she took it. “Thank you.”

It’s just a flower, she tried to tell herself, and Hecate was her gardener, it would be ridiculous to swoon but she couldn’t help it. She turned to smell the freshly picked blossom, catching a hint of vanilla before someone bumped into her legs.

“Mildred Hubble,” admonished Hecate.

A small brunette child who couldn’t be more than six or seven, looked up with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, Ms. Hardbroom,” she started then glanced at Ada. “Sorry, miss.”

Ada smiled. “No harm done. Mildred, is it?” The girl’s pigtails shook slightly as she nodded. “I’m Miss Cackle.” She extended a hand which the girl shook with a firm grip. Ada winked. “That’s quite a handshake.”

Mildred looked behind her at Hecate. “Miss Hardbroom said they’re important.”

Ada nodded. “She’s right on that. You know, this is my first time here and I bet you know your way around. Would you show me some of your favorite flowers?”

Mildred smiled brightly. “Of course, Miss Cackle.”

Ada looked over at Hecate who assembled an assortment of plants in her cart. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Hecate looked between Ada and Mildred then shook her head. “Not at all, I’ll see you in the shop. Please let me know of anything else you might like.” She looked seriously at Mildred. “Do not get distracted. Show Miss Cackle flowers then straight to the shop.”

Mildred nodded. “Yes, Miss Hardbroom.” She reached for Ada’s hand who smiled and took Mildred’s hand in her own.

As they walked through the rows of flowers they passed by a pink rosebush. Ada pointed at it. “What are these?”

Mildred squinted at the plant and closed her eyes as she recited, “R-rosa can-canina. Dog roses.”

Ada smiled. “That is impressive.”

Mildred beamed at her praise. “Mum says it’s important to know as many of the plants as possible.”

Ada nodded. “Your mum sounds very smart.”

Mildred nodded vigorously. “She is. Miss Drill always says so.”

Ada quirked an eyebrow. “Does she?”

Mildred swung Ada’s hand in hers. “Yes, she’s always dropping by to see us and tells me how beautiful and smart Mum and I are.”

Ada smiled softly and made a note to ask Hecate if her colleague might be dating the nursery owner. Then she shook her head, Hecate probably had no idea.

They circled around the edge of the nursery and Ada noted the different flowers she might like. _Salvia Virdis, Amaryllis, Lilacs, Irises_. Through all the possibilities, her mind wandered frequently to the pale pink dog roses but she wasn’t sure how well she’d do taking care of them. She remembered Gertrude always said roses could be finicky.

Mildred hovered at the edge of the path that led to the shop. “Are you ready, Miss Cackle?”

Ada smiled down at Mildred. “Yes, dear, thank you for all your help.”

Mildred smiled and squeezed Ada’s hand. “You’re welcome.”

“Mildred,” came a relieved voice as they walked in. A woman in an apron and coveralls walked up to them and cupped Mildred’s face. “What did you forget to do before you wandered off?”

Mildred lowered her head. “Find you but Mum, I was trying to look for the frogs Dimity mentioned.”

Julie shook her head. “Not an excuse, you.”

“I’m sorry to have kept her,” offered Ada.

Julie patted Mildred’s head. “Run over and help Hecate load her flowers.”

“Yes, Mum,” said Mildred as she ran out of the door.

Julie smiled at Ada and extended a hand. “I’m Julie Hubble and your apology is not needed. Hecate mentioned she was showing you around.”

Ada shook her hand. “Ada Cackle.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” said Julie. “Dimity told me such wonderful things about you. I’m sure Hecate would too if she remembered to do more than grunt every once in a while.”

Ada chuckled. “They’ve both been very helpful.”

“Good,” stated Julie as she handed Ada a card. “You let me know if you ever need any more help.”

Ada took the card. “Thank you, Miss Hubble.”

“Julie, please,” offered Julie. “Did you see anything you liked?”

“Oh yes, you have such beautiful flowers here.” Ada considered a moment. “Tell me, how difficult are those dog roses to care for?”

Julie considered a moment then shrugged. “Not as difficult as you might think. Roses can be intimidating but I think you’d do just fine.”

Ada smiled. “Thank you.” She offered up the card. “I’m sure I’ll be giving you a call.”

Julie nodded as Mildred came running in with Hecate’s heavy footsteps behind her.

“Done,” proclaimed Mildred as her hands swung at her side.  

Julie opened her arm for Mildred to curl into her side. “Good job young lady. Now say goodbye to Miss Cackle and get ready for tea.”

Mildred smiled at Ada. “Goodbye, Miss Cackle.”

Ada beckoned Mildred closer with her finger. She pulled a wrapped candy out of her pocket. “Goodbye, Mildred and thank you again.”

Mildred beamed and pocketed the candy as she ran up a set of steps.

“It’s a lemon drop, I should have asked before,” said Ada as she looked up at Julie’s smiling face.

Julie nodded. “That’s just fine and very kind of you. Again, don’t hesitate to call, Ms. Cackle.”

Ada nodded. “Ada, please.”

Hecate cleared her throat. “Ready?”

“Yes,” said Ada.

“Goodbye to you too, Hecate,” said Julie in a teasing tone.

Hecate rolled her eyes. “Could you try to be better than Dimity?”

“No,” stated Julie as Hecate led Ada out of the door.

Ada felt her heart flutter once more as Hecate opened her door and offered a hand.

* * *

Ada finished the seating chart and expense reports for the Hanson wedding when she heard a small crash in the kitchen. “Oh for the love of...” she muttered as she set aside her laptop and made her way to the kitchen.

She was ready to yell at her cat who would most likely ignore her when she stopped short at the sight of Hecate bent over with a broom and a dustpan. “What…” she trailed off as Hecate turned to her. She had discarded her flannel which left a white tank top that gave Ada a generous view of her arms and shoulders. Hecate’s face was furrowed in concern as tendrails of her hair stuck to her forehead.

“I’m sorry. I, well, I looked over when--”

Ada shook her head and held up a hand. She would honestly forgive Hecate anything for the sight she created on the floor. Ada cleared her throat. “It’s all right.”

Hecate rose from the floor and threw the broken pieces in the trash bin. “I can get you a new vase.”

“No, Hecate, truly. I’ll be fine,” offered Ada. It wasn’t as if she’d used it in years and Ada hadn’t even remembered she had it.

Hecate put up the broom and pan and clasped her hands behind her back. “I’m not usually so clumsy.”

Ada shrugged and tried to look anywhere other than Hecate’s arms. “Happens to all of us.”

Hecate nodded and gestured toward a couple of unopened paint cans in the hallway. “Planning on changing something?”

Ada knitted her eyebrows then laughed. “Oh, I thought, well, it’s silly really.”

Hecate tilted her head and folded her arms as she stepped closer. “I’m sure it’s not.”

Ada gestured toward her chipped green stove. “I’d thought I’d repaint this.”

“Oh, same color?” asked Hecate as she turned toward it.

Ada felt her heart race a little at admitting the nature of the impulse purchase that had been her paint. She’d been growing steadily more comfortable changing things here and there in her home. She’d donated a few of her aunt’s tapestries and updated the wallpaper in the guest bedroom and her study. It had all been tasteful and subtle but one afternoon she’d been in the hardware shop and made a decision bolder than she thought she ever could.

“Uh, no, I thought I’d change it,” she confessed.

Hecate nodded. “Do you need help with it?”

Ada chuckled as she adjusted her spectacles. “A painter too, are you?”

Hecate shrugged. “I did just break a vase, it’s the least I can offer.”

Ada bit her lip. It would be one less task she’d have to complete. “You promise you won’t laugh at me when you see the color?”

Hecate peered at her curiously. “I don’t imagine there’s a color I would laugh at you for.”

Ada nodded and grabbed the paint chip from behind the can and presented it to Hecate. “Remember you promised not to laugh.”

Hecate’s mouth turned up into her signature half smile that always made Ada feel as if her knees might give out.  She handed the chip back to Ada. “It suits you. I can do it tomorrow afternoon if you like?”

“Really?” asked Ada as Hecate nodded. Ada added, “Only if it’s no trouble.”

“Of course it’s not,” stated Hecate.

Ada spent the next afternoon in her study making sure to avoid watching the woman who had long since invaded her dreams paint her stove a pale pink that she had tried so hard not to want but couldn’t resist.  

* * *

Hecate finished arranging bags of mulch near a patch of vegetable beds when the back door opened and Ada appeared. She gave a small wave and Hecate felt her heart tinge. Ada was in a dark purple dress with a lace black shawl across her shoulders and Hecate was hard pressed to think of a sight lovelier.  

Hecate wiped her hands against her jeans. “Good morning,” she said as she neared the small table at the back door.

Ada smiled as she set a tray down. “Good morning, I thought you might like some refreshments.”

Hecate grabbed a glass and took a sip of water. “Yes, thank you.”

Ada nodded toward the back. “How is everything coming along?”

Hecate considered her a moment. It wasn’t unusual that Ada came outside with drinks but there was something about the way she was holding herself today. She fidgeted with the edge of her shawl, not quite focused.

“It’s going well,” offered Hecate, unsure of how to ask what else might be on Ada’s mind.

Ada hesitated a moment before she turned to head back inside. “Well, I’ll leave you to your work.”

“Wait,” said Hecate as she stepped closer. “I thought I might work on the vegetable beds. Would you like to help?”

Ada tilted her head. “Are you sure?”

Hecate raised an eyebrow. “Considering you’ll be caring for them, I think it’s appropriate.” She nodded toward the door. “Unless you have something more pressing.”

“No, I’ve found myself with a bit of free time.” She glanced down at her clothes. “I should probably change though.”

_Please don’t_ , thought Hecate. She nodded. “Unless you’re comfortable with your legs covered in grass stains and soil.”

Ada smiled and shook her head. “Not in this dress. I’ll only be a few minutes.”

Hecate clasped her hands behind her back. “I’ll meet you near the beds.”

“Right,” said Ada as she turned to head inside and Hecate tried to ignore how great Ada’s legs looked.

It was getting harder and harder to deny her attraction to Ada especially as she got to know her. Hecate loved when she could make Ada laugh, her dimples and her bright blue eyes on full display. She found that there was nothing she enjoyed more than hearing Ada’s thoughts on the latest novel she’d read or the progress in the garden. Most days, it was all Hecate could do to remind herself to leave, that any extra time spent with Ada had a limit.

She finished checking the last bed when Ada came out in dark jeans, a wide brim hat, and a soft blue top. Hecate felt her heart rate increase and smoothed her hands against her jeans as they started to sweat.

Hecate took a deep breath. “Right,” she said as she lifted a bag of mulch, “we’ll need to fill them a bit first.”

Ada took the bag from her and faltered. “Looks like I’m not as used to the weight as you are.”

Hecate shook her head and took the other side of the bag. “I shouldn’t have just handed it to you like that.”

Ada winked and Hecate’s heart flipped. “Already pegged me as someone who is not used to much manual labor?”

Hecate adjusted the bag as they moved around the bed. “It’s not for everyone.” When they finished the second bed, Hecate set the bag down. “You did well.”

Ada rolled her eyes and sighed, a bit winded. “Now you’re just being kind.”

Hecate shrugged and pointed to a tray a couple of meters away. “Bring that over, please.”

Ada nodded and lifted the tray. Hecate was poised toward her just in case it was too heavy but Ada managed it without too much trouble. “Here we are,” she said. “What do we have?”

Hecate pointed to the various pots as she explained, “Bell peppers; green, red and yellow, broccoli, carrots and onions.”

Ada raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “You said you wanted a proper vegetable garden.”

Ada smiled. “Oh, I do, I’m just wondering if I was being too ambitious. I wouldn’t want you to check on me and find I’ve killed them all.” She picked up a pot and hesitated at the end of the bed.

Hecate rounded the edge and pointed to a corner. “We’ll start here.” She pulled a small shovel from her back pocket and handed it to Ada. “And you are going to be fine.”

“If you’re sure,” said Ada as she took the shovel.

Hecate nodded and kneeled next to the edge. “Quite sure.” She nodded at the space next to her. “I’ll show you how to start.”

Ada adjusted her spectacles and kneeled next to her. “All right.”

Hecate did her best to focus on repotting the vegetables and not how soft Ada’s hands felt under hers. “Just pack it tightly and use the back of the shovel to pat it down.”

Ada turned toward her and Hecate used all her restraint not to bridge the small space it would take to kiss her. “Seems simple enough.”

Hecate took a breath and nodded, creating a bit of distance between them. “You are a quick study.”

Ada scoffed. “Once again, too kind.”

Hecate shrugged as she quickly planted a few vegetables. She stopped when Ada sighed over a bell pepper plant. Hecate angled toward her and considered a moment. “What is it?”

Ada adjusted her spectacles with her wrist and pushed at the soil. “I can’t seem to pack it in correctly.”

Hecate moved closer and held out a hand. “Shovel.” Ada grabbed it and quickly gave it to Hecate. Hecate repacked the soil and adjusted the plant slightly. “You were almost there.” When Hecate turned, Ada had her bottom lip between her teeth, a sight that was entirely too enticing.

She looked up at Hecate through lowered lashes. “Do you honestly think I can do all this?”

_I think you can do anything_ , thought Hecate. She nodded as she turned fully. “Yes, and if you ever need help, all you have to do is ask.”

Ada smiled softly and pat her legs with her hands sitting up straighter. “What’s next?”

They spent the next few hours finishing the vegetable beds, Ada relaying a story about a bride who almost impaled her groom with a cake server during their reception. Hecate chuckled through planting Ada’s herbs then shared her own story of an older woman who asked her to build a garden she might bury a body in. Ada’s eyes had widened in horror so large that Hecate had to stop herself from bursting as she explained she was joking with her. When Ada laughed and squeezed her arm, Hecate was sure her heart might leap from her chest.

When they finished, Ada commented, “You saved me from a rather boring Saturday.”

Hecate shrugged. “Well, you’re welcome here any time. It is yours after all.”

Ada smiled, it was soft and almost a little sad. “I suppose you’re right.” She crossed her arms. “Are you sure I didn’t slow you down?”

Hecate shook her head. “If anything, you cut the work in half.”

Ada’s smile was brighter then. “Would you like to stay for something to eat?”

Hecate sighed. “I’m afraid I can’t this evening.”

Ada’s smile dimmed before she shook her head. “I shouldn’t have assumed--”

“No,” started Hecate as she moved closer, her hand raised before Ada glanced at it, and she dropped it. “It’s not that I don’t want to. I just have to help Dimity with the garden show. I’d much rather…”

Ada nodded. “Well, you give her my regards and I’ll see you Monday?”

Hecate took a deep breath and nodded. “Of course.” She packed up her tools and headed toward her truck though all she really wanted was to stay and never leave again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no impulse control so enjoy this update. :). I'm not sure how frequent I'll do updates but you'll have the full story soon enough.


	3. Tell Me About Despair (Yours)

> You only have to let the soft animal of your body
> 
> love what it loves.
> 
> Tell me about despair, yours, and I will tell you mine.

~”Wild Geese” by Mary Oliver.

Ada trusted that Hecate knew what she was doing and in the end, her gardens would be magnificent, but it wasn’t until early May, three months after Hecate started work, that Ada began to truly believe the grounds would transform. It was marked by the first sighting of the bluebells under her trees that could be seen from the front and back end of the cottage.

She ran out to meet Hecate when she arrived late in the afternoon for work. “Did you see them?”

Hecate nodded. “Yes, do you like them?”

Ada smiled and clasped her hands in delight. “I adore them.”

Hecate’s mouth twitched up into her signature half smile. “It must be the excellent care they’re receiving.”

Ada ducked her head shyly. “I have a magnificent teacher.”

Hecate threw a tool in a wheelbarrow and rolled her sleeves up. “The red campion shouldn’t be far behind. Was there anything else you needed before I start?”

Ada shook her head to drown out all of the inappropriate responses she might have to that question. “No, I’m sorry, I’ll let you get to it.”

Hecate regarded her a moment then offered, “I’m pleased you like them.” She set off for her work and Ada turned to head back inside. She really needed to get a move on her next three double weekends and staring at Hecate, while highly tempting, wasn’t productive.

* * *

 Ada didn’t know how she made it out of the shop and home but the moment she crossed the threshold of the cottage, the tears she’d held in came spilling out.

“Ada?” came a voice from the entryway.

_Damn_ , she thought. The last thing she needed was to break down in front of Hecate. She wiped furiously at her eyes. “I’m sorry, was there something you needed?”

Hecate leaned down and stepped closer. “I’m fine. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” replied Ada. Hecate quirked an eyebrow. Ada shook her head. “It’s not something you should worry about, I’m just,” she felt her eyes water, “being silly,” she added.

Hecate tilted her head. “Are you sure?”

Ada took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes, I’ll be upstairs if you didn’t need anything.”

Hecate nodded and Ada rushed up the stairway to finish her crying. She almost made it when she tripped over the top stair. The next thing she knew, Hecate’s arm was around her waist, lifting her up and leading her to her bedroom. Hecate’s arms were so steady and Ada wished more than anything that she could fall into them. Hecate eased Ada on the bed and pointed to her foot.

“Would you like me to take a look?”

Ada shook her head. Her foot barely hurt. Her heart, on the other hand... “No, please, it’s fine.”

Hecate stopped mid squat then stood up. “May I get you some ice at least?” Ada nodded at her concerned glance. Hecate pointed to Ada’s pillows.”You should elevate it.”

“I will, thank you,” commented Ada as she adjusted and grabbed a pillow. Hecate looked at her one more moment then turned to leave.

While Hecate was downstairs, Ada tried to sort through her encounter with the woman she thought she’d be with forever five years ago. She felt a pang in her heart that the same Meredith who vehemently insisted marriage wasn’t for her had apparently been married for a couple of years now. Ada shook her head. She had mourned the ten year relationship she thought of as a marriage fully, but it still hurt to see Meredith so casually bring up what she claimed she didn’t want.

Ada was brought out of her musing by a soft yellow towel set on her ankle.

“How does it feel?” asked Hecate as her hands tentatively hovered over Ada’s foot.

Ada sniffled and wiped her eyes. “Fine, thank you.”

Hecate nodded and clasped her hands behind her back. She looked as if she might go when she peered down at Ada. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

Ada tilted her head as she adjusted on the bed. “Are you sure you’d like to hear about it?”

Hecate looked almost offended as she nodded. “Only if you want to.”

Ada sighed and gestured to the edge of the bed. “Have a seat.”

Hecate sat slowly on the edge of the bed and Ada tried not to think too hard about how she’d envisioned Hecate here under completely different circumstances. “I was almost married once,” she started as she ran a hand along the outlined leaves stitched in her duvet. “Her name was Meredith and we met coincidentally at a wedding I planned. She was the caterer. It was nice and for ten years I thought perhaps…” she paused and brought her hands to her lap, “I brought up legal marriage around the time it was possible and she brushed me off for six months before she told me she couldn’t do it.”

After a few moments, Hecate whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Ada nodded. “Thank you, I’ve long since dealt with it but I met her new wife today and it just…” Ada trailed off as she shook her head.

Hecate waited a moment before she caught Ada’s gaze. “That must have been difficult.”

“It was,” replied Ada as she folded her hands in her lap. “More so than I would have expected.”

“Do you need anything?” asked Hecate. At Ada’s curious expression, Hecate added, “You’ll probably want to stay off your feet for a while. May I get you tea or work?” She stood and started to run her index finger over her thumb. “I can also stay if you want.”

Ada smiled softly. “Tea would be lovely and there’s a red folder on the top of my desk I need to sort through. As for the company, I don’t want to keep you from your work, Hecate.”

Hecate clasped her hands behind her back. “I can adjust if I need to and I would hope, that is, I thought you might consider me a friend.”

“Oh,” replied Ada.

Hecate shook her head. “Not that you have to, I--” She turned to leave and Ada managed to reach out and gently take her forearm.

“I hoped the same,” she offered. She smiled as Hecate relaxed. “I’ll take the company as well if the offer is still good.”

“Of course,” said Hecate. “I’ll go get your tea.”

“Thank you.”   

* * *

Ada readjusted her purse and the container of soup in the lift. She felt silly almost but she and Hecate were at least friends now. Hecate had confirmed as much the other day. It wasn’t strange to bring a friend a bowl of soup and well wishes when they were ill.

The lift chimed and she stepped off in time to see Hecate looking furious at a short blonde who was gesturing wildly as she spoke.

“I just thought you might like a little company, Hecate. Excuse me for feeling generous.”

Hecate seethed. “Your generosity--Ada?”

Ada jumped slightly as they both turned in her direction. The blonde was pretty and probably a couple of decades younger than Ada with a petite frame and a sleek fashion sense.

“I’m sorry, I thought, I,” she held up the soup in a feeble attempt to explain herself.

The woman she didn’t recognize eyed her with a glare. “Really, Hecate? This is what you’ve--”

Hecate sighed and waved at Ada. “Ada, please, come in. I’ll be just a moment.”

Ada hesitated and backed up. “I can just go.”

Hecate’s companion replied, “Maybe you should.”

Hecate shot her a glare then turned with a soft expression to Ada. “Please stay... I won’t be long.” She leaned back and opened her door wide in invitation.

Ada nodded and tried to ignore the stranger’s huff as she slipped past Hecate into the flat. The door was left slightly ajar behind her and Ada knew she shouldn’t but she couldn’t help her eavesdropping.

“I don’t need your form of generosity.”

“Oh, because that grandma in there is taking care of things? Honestly, Hecate, you’re better than that.”

“That woman has a name and is kind enough not to just assume what I might need or want. I did not ask you here. I don’t know when not responding became an invitation, but let me make things clear. I do not now nor in future want to see you again.”

Ada stepped further from the door, knowing the conversation was nearing its end and that she shouldn’t be so elated by Hecate’s defense of her. The other woman seemed an incredible nuisance. A large black cat jumped from somewhere above her and started to weave between her legs.

“You must be Morgana,” commented Ada as she lowered her hand to allow Hecate’s cat to inspect her. Morgana tapped Ada’s finger with her nose and continued to weave through her legs. Ada set her soup on the table and wondered why Dimity said Hecate had been ill when she looked perfectly healthy, if a little agitated. She took a short walk around Hecate’s living room filled with neat piles of books, some fiction, some related to gardening and landscape, a modest black couch and a record player in the corner. Ada smiled at the lack of a television. She’d once asked Hecate what sort of shows she liked and Hecate set off on a tirade about television being the worst modern invention in the last hundred years.  

Hecate slammed the door a few minutes later causing Ada to jump again. “I’m sorry, Ada. I just, and then she...” Hecate crossed her arms and paced near the door.

Ada shook her head as she inched closer. “Hecate, please, I’m sorry. I should have called or given you some kind of warning instead of just showing up unannounced.”

Hecate stopped pacing and help up a hand. “No, please, you are more than welcome here.”

Ada nodded. “Dimity said you weren’t well when she came to do some work and I thought you might like soup and,” she opened her bag and pulled out a book, “some company.”

Hecate gave a soft smirk and Ada felt that familiar urge to reach up and stroke Hecate’s cheek.

“That’s kind.” She took the book from Ada’s hands and laid it gently on the kitchen table. “I’m not sick, I’m just--”

Ada gestured toward the door. “As I said, Hecate, I can go. I didn’t mean to interrupt your…” she trailed off, unsure of how to classify what she’d seen in the hallway.

“Amy was a mistake I made a year ago that I’m not too keen to repeat.” Hecate sighed and rolled her eyes.

Ada clasped her hands in front of her. “Still, I apologize for just showing up.”

Hecate glanced at her for a long moment before she scratched the back of her neck. “May I, that is, would you mind if I took you somewhere?”

_Anywhere_ , thought Ada. Her eyes widened as she shook her head slowly. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Good,” said Hecate as she placed the soup in the fridge and grabbed her keys.

* * *

Hecate shut off her truck and immediately felt lighter as she looked at where she’d brought Ada. She opened her door and circled around to open Ada’s. She offered a hand and tried not to think of how much she enjoyed the brief moment Ada’s hand was in hers.

As Ada’s hand slipped slowly from Hecate’s, she tilted her head. “Where are we?”

“A park,” answered Hecate simply as they walked toward the wood gated entrance.

Ada chuckled softly and Hecate’s stomach flipped at the sound. “I can see that but I assume it has a particular significance.”

Hecate nodded as they neared an informational plaque. “It does,” she said as she gestured for Ada to read.

Ada ran a hand over the plaque, took a couple of minutes to read then stopped at Hecate’s name. “You built this?”

Hecate nodded, feeling that familiar warmth at having done something to impress Ada. “I had help of course. It’s where I first met Dimity.” She walked further toward the beginning of a path and extended a hand for Ada to go first.

Ada looked around and sighed in wonder. It was something Hecate couldn’t help but be mesmerized by. Ada always took her time when examining something new and there was something about the way she let out a low hum as she tried to absorb her observations.  

“So a few years ago you thought oh I might like to build a park?” asked Ada as they neared a bench on a small bridge and she sat down.

Hecate stood near her, slightly leaning on a railing and looked down to the small stream beneath. “Five years ago, all I did were large projects, though they were often green spaces for office parks or designing buildings.”

Ada turned and leaned her head on her open palm. “Really?”

Hecate nodded. “Yes, I was often in more meetings than gardens.” Hecate decided to leave out the detail that she’d still been outfitted in skirts and dresses that started to become so confining that Hecate felt she could barely breathe most days.

“What changed?”

Hecate squeezed her hands on the railing for a moment then released. “My mother was ill.”

“I’m sorry,” offered Ada and unlike the many times it felt empty from other people, it landed like a small comfort.

Hecate sighed and put her hands on her hips. “She was always so good at hiding.” _A trait we shared_ , she thought. “The firm I worked for did several projects a year pro bono and I hadn’t worked on one yet. Mostly because none of them really held my interest; most playgrounds feel the same after a bit.”

Ada nodded. “But not this one?”

Hecate shook her head. “It was the kind of thing my mother would have thrown a check at. I was tempted to keep going on like that but when I saw it, I couldn’t help wanting to do something different this time. It was interesting in design and innovative for this area. It’s fully accessible with chair ramps, a sensory garden and a rail that runs every other day.”

Ada took a look around and let out a sigh. “It’s lovely.”

Hecate looked with her and tried to imagine what it must be like to see it for the first time. She didn’t know why but she found herself wanting to explain more. “It was a good place to come to after the suffocating cycle of my office and her hospital room. Then I found I wasn’t going to my office as much and this took over more of my hours.” She crossed her arms and fully leaned her back against the railing.  “Then she died and it was the only thing that didn’t make me feel lost.”

Ada nodded slowly and a comfortable silence fell between them. A smiling family wandered past them including a small girl with a batch of flowers. Ada winked at her and the girl smiled back.

Hecate felt her heart constrict at the interaction. She marveled at how much softness emulated from Ada’s entire being. She nodded to the space behind the family.  

“There’s a batch of children’s gardens where local schools grow various things. It also has flowers they’re free to pick.”

Ada beamed and stood to join Hecate against the railing. “You should be proud.”

Hecate nodded. “It was the first thing I’d been truly proud of in fifteen years. I quit soon after and went into business myself.”

“You are quite the individual, Hecate Hardbroom.”

Hecate resisted the urge to step closer and press against Ada’s side. She ducked her head slightly. “Would you like to see more?”

Ada reached forward and touched her arm. Hecate felt the warmth of Ada’s hand radiate throughout her body. It would only be the work of a minute to slide her arm up and lace her fingers with Ada’s. If only she had the courage to do so. She looked down into Ada’s bright eyes and soft smile.

“I’d love to,” stated Ada.

* * *

When they reached a small waterfall, Ada let out a delighted sigh. “Goodness, Hecate, this just gets more and more wonderful.”

Ada knew Hecate’s work was impressive but this park was like observing a piece of Hecate’s heart. It was clear to see the care Hecate put into it and how precious it was to her. Ada felt honored to be privy to it.

Hecate opened her mouth to answer when a clap of thunder sounded overhead. They looked up at the same time as rain started to come down in pellets. Ada was unsure if the squeal came from her or Hecate as they started to run in the direction of the entrance.

Ada chuckled as she reached for Hecate’s arm. “I can barely see,” she stated as the raindrops on her spectacles and in front of her began to increase in droves.

Hecate reached a hand to grasp the one on her arm. “I’ve got you.” It shouldn’t mean anything, they were just trying to get out of the rain but the simple gesture filled Ada with an almost overwhelming warmth.

Hecate led them to her truck and helped Ada up before she rounded it. She opened her glove compartment and handed Ada a handkerchief. “Here.”

Ada smiled. “Thank you.” She wiped off her spectacles and looked down at her soaked clothes. “Well, that was unexpected.”

Hecate looked at her a moment longer than usual before she cleared her throat and turned on the truck. “Quite.”

Ada bit her lip. “I shouldn’t have insisted we venture out so far. I’m sorry, I--”

Hecate shook her head. “No, please, I,” she paused as she turned out of the parking lot. She glanced briefly at Ada. “I enjoyed showing you.”

Ada felt her cheeks warm as she nodded. “I enjoyed seeing it.” There was something about being in Hecate’s truck, the rain beating down overhead and around them. It made Ada want to lean over and place her head on Hecate’s shoulder and hope Hecate might curl an arm around her. She shook her head and leaned against the window instead.

It took less time than Ada thought to get back to Hecate’s flat. They both boarded the lift and sighed down at their drenched clothes.

“Thank you for coming today,” stated Hecate as the lift started up toward her flat. She pointed to Ada’s clothes. “I’m sorry for the unexpected downpour.”

Ada winked as she wrung the bottom of her blouse. “Control the weather now, do you?”

Hecate shook her head as they exited the lift. “Can I at least offer a towel?”

Ada nodded as they came to Hecate’s door. “That would be helpful.”

Hecate opened her door and turned toward her linen closet when a voice rang out.

“HB! Where you been?”

She sighed as Dimity came out of her bathroom. Dimity smiled as she glanced between Ada and Hecate. “What did she do, Ms. Cackle, throw you in a pool?”

Ada shook her head as she smiled at Hecate’s offered towel. “No, I’ve just seen your work at Snailbury Park.”

Dimity’s eyes widened and she cast a curious glance at Hecate. “Did you now?”

Hecate rolled her eyes as she ran a towel down her clothes and Ada did her best not to stare. “Would you like to give me a reason for why you’ve invaded my home?”

“I have a key, you fool,” stated Dimity then she shook her head. “I hate to ask on your day off but there’s a problem with the show and we’ve lost the Newton House.”

“How?” asked Hecate as she walked over to the small desk in her living room.

Dimity shrugged. “Something about misplaced deposits. Julie tried to sort it but--”

“May I help?” asked Ada. The idea of being useful to two women who had helped her so much causing a familiar thrill in her.

Dimity and Hecate turned to her simultaneously but it was Dimity who spoke first. “Help how?”

Ada smiled and felt in her element as she stated, “Give me the coordinator of the house, your payment schedule and the person who cancelled on you.”

Dimity pulled out her phone and scribbled a few things on a piece of paper while Hecate stood in the corner.

Hecate turned to Ada. “You don’t have to trouble--”

“Let me show you what I’m best at?” asked Ada. There was something almost flirtatious in her tone. Hecate nodded as Dimity handed Ada the paper.  “Twenty minutes, you can time me. Dimity, I owe you a drink if I can’t get you a discount on the remaining balance needed for the space.”

Dimity smiled and nodded. “You’re on.”

Ada straightened her shoulders, dialed the number and just as she promised, went to work on what she did best.

* * *

Hecate stared in awe as Ada spoke with a gentle firm tone while she sorted whatever mistake happened to cause them to lose their venue. She’d seen Ada working a few times but she always caught stray words and half conversations. Here she could really understand how Ada did what she did. Impressed wasn’t an accurate enough word for what she felt. Ada was incredible, a competent force of nature and Hecate couldn’t help but be captivated by her as she negotiated on the phone. A large part of her wished Dimity hadn’t been there. She wanted her day with Ada to linger instead of the sadness that usually accompanied this particular date.

“You ok?” asked Dimity as she turned from Ada’s conversation. Her voice held none of her usual teasing.

“Fine,” stated Hecate then she tilted her head. “Why did you say I was sick?”

Dimity winked. “I knew she’d show up and from the smile you had when you walked in, I was right to think she’d cheer you up.”

Ada laughed from the corner of the room and Hecate’s heart leapt at the sound.

“If you want my advice,” started Dimity. “I’d--”

“I do not want your advice,” interrupted Hecate.

Dimity rolled her eyes. “I’ll give it anyway. Just ask her out, I’m sure she’d say yes.”

Hecate sighed. She’d stopped denying how much she wanted Ada but if the appearance of Amy had been any sort of sign, relationships weren’t her strong suit and Ada deserved so much more. “I don’t think--”

“Look, stop thinking, just do it. You deserve to be happy, Hecate.”

Hecate snapped her head to look at Dimity. It was always hardest when Dimity was at her most sincere to deny whatever point she tried to make. Hecate was reminded that other than Dimity’s exceptional work, this was why she kept her around. It was Dimity who had finally taken Hecate to her first lesbian bar those five years ago and after Hecate was assured Dimity was not hitting on her, Hecate stopped resisting their friendship.

Hecate glanced at Ada, smiling and engaged in whatever the other person was saying. Could she really hope that Ada might want her back? She turned back to Dimity. “What if--”

“You only have to pay half your remaining balance and the house will open an hour earlier and extend your cleanup time an hour later,” stated Ada as she handed Dimity back her paper and winked.

“Incredible,” said Dimity. “We should hire you to do our event planning.”

Ada laughed, a small bright sound. “You’ll have to pick a less busy season. Speaking of which, I should be going.” She handed Hecate back her towel. “I had a lovely time, thank you.”

Hecate nodded and took the towel. “Drive safe,” she whispered.

“I will,” said Ada. She turned to Dimity. “I trust you did well this morning.”

Dimity winked. “Your swing is on its way to being finished.”

Ada smiled and Hecate felt her heart flip at the sight of Ada’s dimples. “Wonderful, good evening to you both.”

When the door shut behind her, Dimity stated, “Like I said, you deserve to be happy, Hecate, and I think she’s it.”

_You’re right_ , thought Hecate. “Do you plan on staying all evening or do you have plans to moon over Julie Hubble?”

Dimity laughed. “I’ll order the food.”  

* * *

Ada slammed her hand against the steering wheel and sighed. It would be her luck that today of all days her car wouldn’t start. She turned at the light tap on her window. Hecate was crouched by it. Ada opened the door and Hecate stepped around it.

“Car trouble?” she asked.

Ada sighed again. “Yes, unfortunately.” She tilted her head at Hecate. “I thought you went home.”

“Oh,” started Hecate as she shook her head, “I forgot a few tools and only just came back to get them.”

Ada turned and noticed the white pickup that she apparently missed when she hopped in. Ada nodded toward the hood of her car. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about cars would you?”

Hecate shook her head. “Unfortunately, no, but I can offer you a ride if you need it?”

Ada smiled. “That’s nice of you, are you sure?”

Hecate nodded and offered her a hand. “I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t.”

Ada took Hecate’s hand and stepped out of the car, grateful for the assist as her shoes made her wobble slightly. She missed her flats but Agatha had insisted. It was one night a year, Ada could make the sacrifice.

“Thank you so much,” she said as Hecate helped her in to her truck. She settled back against the worn seat and breathed in the mix of fresh earth, aged wood, and leather. Her hand itched with the urge to take Hecate’s as she rounded to the driver’s seat. Instead, she placed her hands in her lap.

Hecate shook her head as she started her truck. “It’s not a problem. Where are you going?”

Ada pulled her wrap tighter. “ _Wormwood’s_.”

Hecate cringed slightly and Ada laughed. Hecate’s distaste was often more amusing than offensive. Not to mention, Ada hadn’t picked the location.

“I know the food is second rate but the drinks are nice and it’s Agatha’s favorite place.”

Hecate nodded. “Is it a special occasion?”

Ada ducked her head slightly. “It’s her birthday.”

It took Hecate a second sooner than Ada thought it would. “It’s your birthday?”

Ada nodded. “Yes.”

Hecate gave a small nod and cleared her throat. “Do you two usually celebrate together?”

Ada adjusted her wrap and tried to ignore the slight pang of disappointment that Hecate’s first instinct hadn’t been to wish her a happy birthday. “Yes, if it were up to me, I’d be curled up with wine and a book.”

“I would guess that.” Hecate turned a corner and added, “Why didn’t you say?”

“Hmm?” asked Ada as she turned in her seat.

Hecate tightened her grip on the wheel. “That it was your birthday.”

“Oh,” replied Ada. Why hadn’t she said anything? “I suppose I didn’t want you to feel pressure. After a while, birthdays are just not much of a production and,” she paused and shrugged, “I just didn’t think it was important.”

Hecate nodded slowly as she pulled up to the restaurant and parked. She paused as she turned off the truck and angled herself toward Ada. Her eyes were soft and Ada tried to keep her mind from wondering if Hecate’s lips tasted as soft as they looked. “I hope you have a happy birthday if I’m permitted to give well wishes?”

Ada gave her a soft smile and nodded. “Thank you, Hecate. I’m sorry I didn’t--”

Hecate shook her head. “You don’t have to.”

She got out of the truck and rounded to Ada’s side. She helped Ada out and lingered a moment before she ducked her head slightly. “You look nice by the way.”

Ada smiled brighter and wished she were about to walk into an evening with the woman standing next to her rather than her sister. “Thank you.”

“Have a good time,” offered Hecate before she walked back to her truck and drove off.

* * *

Hecate sat down to review garden plans on her latest project when her phone rang. She knitted her eyebrows as she read Ada’s name, “Hello?”

“I’m sorry to d-disturb you, Hecate, but it seems I was a bit of a fool and need a ride back.”

Hecate was already reaching for her keys as she answered, “Of course, I’ll be right there.”

Hecate wondered on her way why Ada hadn’t simply called a cab. The answer became evident as she parked and found Ada swaying a little while sat on a bench.  

Ada smiled wider than usual. “You came,” she said as if she doubted. Her hair was slightly disheveled and her spectacles askew but she was just as beautiful as ever and Hecate felt the strongest urge to lean down and kiss her forehead.

Hecate smirked, unable the opportunity to tease her. “Had a little too much to drink, Ms. Cackle?”

Ada rolled her eyes and patted Hecate’s arm as she stood. “I’m an adult woman well above the drinking age.” She linked her arm through Hecate’s and Hecate started a moment before leading Ada to her truck. “I am allowed to partake as much as I like.”

Hecate reached a hand around Ada’s waist as she tripped slightly. When they got to the truck, Hecate pulled open the door and attempted to extract her arm from Ada’s when Ada’s hand stopped her. Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “Something wrong?”

“No,” whispered Ada as she squeezed Hecate’s arm. Hecate swallowed a sharp intake of breath. “I just thought you might like to know you have rather nice arms, strong and,” she gave Hecate another squeeze, “firm.”

Hecate took a deep breath and tried not to think about how much she enjoyed Ada’s hand wrapped around her arm. She gestured toward the open door. “Shall we?” She moved her arm out of Ada’s grasp gently, flexed her fingers and helped Ada into the truck.  

Ada patted Hecate’s hand when she was safely in. “I should probably be thanking you.” She lightly stroked Hecate’s hand as she moved her own back in her lap. “A regular knight in shining armor.”

Hecate shook her head. “It’s no problem.”

Ada peered at her curiously. “You always say that.” She hiccuped and Hecate hid a smile. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, Hecate.”

Hecate felt a small flip in her stomach as she rounded the corner. “Did you have a nice time?”

“I did,” said Ada then shook her head. “Well, I mostly did but Agatha is, well, she can be a little harsh.”

“Harsh?” asked Hecate as she tried to concentrate on the road and not on the way Ada was crossing and uncrossing her legs.

Ada shrugged and leaned her head against the window. “She’s always had quite a different definition for what a fulfilling life entails. Apparently I’m not up to snuff and there’s just so much she does. She travels, has more affairs than anyone I’ve ever met, knows all the latest trends and...”

Hecate would never understand how someone could meet Ada and not think the world of her. Least of all someone who had known her their whole life. “You run a successful business and you are a kind woman with good taste in literature,” offered Hecate. _You’re also gorgeous_ , thought Hecate.

Ada turned with a soft smile. “You’re sweet, did you know that?”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “I think you might be the only one to qualify me as such.”

Ada shook her head. “I think Mildred Hubble might agree.”

Hecate let out a snort. “Mildred is six, she thinks trolls are sweet.” She turned down Ada’s driveway and cut off her engine.

“Hmm,” murmured Ada then she turned and noticed where they were. “Ah, h-home. Thank you, Hecate.”

Hecate bit her lip. “Are you certain you don’t need help inside?”

Ada shook her head. “I don’t want to trouble you.”

As Ada fumbled for the handle, Hecate hopped out and rounded the truck. “How many times do I need to tell you it’s no trouble?”

Ada hiccuped. “A lot apparently.”

Ada didn’t let go of Hecate’s hand as they neared the door. In fact, she squeezed and leaned her head on Hecate’s arm. Hecate tried not to think about how soft and warm Ada felt against her. When Hecate asked for the key, Ada just handed her a small handbag and continued to lean on her. Hecate found the key and led Ada in.

Ada hummed as Hecate closed the door but didn’t release her hold on Hecate’s arm. “What do you think?” she asked as she leaned her chin against Hecate’s side.  

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “About?”

Ada gestured around them as she let Hecate’s arm go. “My home. I’ve tried, Hecate. I’ve tried to make it my own but I’m not so sure.”

Hecate made a show of looking around. “It’s lovely.”

Ada’s eyes were shiny as she looked up at Hecate. “Do you really think so?”

All Hecate wanted to do was hold Ada in that moment. She looked so worried, so lost and Hecate could think of nothing better than to try and ease that discomfort. She smiled. “I do.”

Ada reached out and squeezed Hecate’s forearm. “Thank you, Hecate.” She faltered slightly and shook her head. “I think I should get to bed.”

Hecate nodded and helped stop Ada from stumbling. “Perhaps I should help you.”

A pink tint made its way to Ada’s cheeks as she smiled. “Alright then.”

Hecate carefully placed her hand at Ada’s back as they started up the stairs. Ada leaned against her. “I like when you do this, it makes me feel safe.”

Hecate felt a dip in her stomach as Ada curled into her side. There were certainly better circumstances she’d imagined walking up these stairs in but Ada needed her and she was only so eager to help her.  As they made their way into the bedroom, Hecate wondered if Ada might like to change clothes but Ada just walked up to the bed and looked as if she might fall in. Hecate held Ada’s side gently to steady her and lifted her duvet.

Hecate knew she shouldn’t say anything. Ada was likely to forget her slip in the morning but Hecate couldn’t help what came out of her mouth next. “ I, I like to make you feel safe.”  

“Good,” whispered Ada as she climbed into bed. She patted Hecate’s arm as her eyes started to droop. “Stay won’t you?”

Hecate’s gaze snapped to Ada’s face. “Hmm?”

Ada curled on her side. “Stay, I like when you’re here.” She yawned and snuggled into her pillow. “Please?”

Hecate removed Ada’s spectacles and couldn’t resist a gentle stroke of her hair, “Of course.” She waited until she was sure Ada was asleep then made her way downstairs to sleep on the couch.

* * *

Ada woke and felt as if she’d been both beaten up and weighed down. She needed to stop trying to best her sister at drinks every year. She swallowed against the sandpaper taste of her mouth. She sat up slowly and fumbled for her spectacles on her nightstand. Thankfully there was a glass of water and a couple of aspirin laid out. She partook in both before she got up and changed out of her dress. She tried to recall how she’d gotten home the night before.

As she changed into an old shirt and shorts, she clipped her hair up and winced through a tangle. She’d do better when her head didn’t ache as much. Her stomach growled and she went downstairs in search of toast. She jumped slightly as a groan and movement came from her sofa. Had she invited Agatha to stay? It wasn’t like Agatha to sleep on the couch and not one of the spare rooms or kick Ada out of her own room.

She bit her lip as she neared the couch, hoping she hadn’t invited some stranger home. There were long legs sticking out from under her blanket and a mess of black hair.

“Hecate?” she whispered.

Hecate blinked slowly and moved her hair out of her face. “Good morning.”

Hecate’s tone bordered on casual as if she slept in Ada’s home all of the time. Ada furrowed her brow. “What are you doing here?”

Hecate sat up and rubbed her eyes. Ada would have found it endearing if her heart hadn’t been racing at the thought of what she might have said the night before. Hecate must have noticed her panic as she folded the blanket and stood up. “I drove you home from your dinner then you asked me to stay.”

Ada opened and closed her mouth a few times. “I did?” _You told her you fool_ , thought Ada. _You_ _must have told her how you felt_. She cleared her throat. “Is that, is that all I said?”

Hecate shrugged and scratched the back of her neck. “You did make a comment or two about my arms.”

Ada wondered if somewhere in the haze of memories from the previous evening, she’d confessed the various other things she thought about Hecate’s body. “Nothing else?”

Hecate nodded. “I assure you, Ada, there was nothing to worry about.”

Ada wrung her hands then placed them on her hips. “I suppose I should offer you breakfast then?”

Hecate considered her a moment then shook her head. “You don’t have to and I’d guess you don’t feel up for company. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Ada’s heart sank though she knew breakfast would have been an awkward almost tortuous affair. Still, she must have said something, overstepped somehow for Hecate to want to leave. “Yes, thank you, Hecate.”

Hecate moved closer and looked as if she might reach out but just nodded. “Tomorrow.”

Ada plopped on the couch and put her head in her hands as the door closed. There was no telling what damage her loose lips had done the night before. The catalogue of embarrassing things she could have revealed was so varied that each option was more mortifying than the last. She shook her head. She’d thought she could hide her attraction and hoped she’d be able to cherish the precious friendship they’d built. It appeared now as if she’d ruined everything and she had no idea what to next.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all so delightful for all the wonderful feedback. I'm glad you're liking it. Last chapter will be up tomorrow


	4. Into Desire Shall I Come

 

>  Into desire shall I come

~Sappho

Ada sighed as she adjusted the curtain rod. She heard Hecate in the back hammering away at something, and the desire to ask her for help grew as her task wore on far longer than it should. Ada hadn’t exactly figured out a way to apologize or discuss the other night in the last few days, much as she wanted to. June proved a busy month for them both and it was harder to find time. Hecate did not tend to linger in the evenings and Ada was often gone in various parts of the surrounding area double checking wedding details.   

Ada let out a small squeal as her stool wobbled, knocking her off. She looked up, thankful her spectacles hadn’t fallen off and watched the rod hang off the side of the wall, her blue lace curtains swaying in the aftermath. _Perfect,_ she thought.

“Are you all right?”

“I’ve been better.” Ada grunted as she sat up. Hecate’s boots came into view and Ada cursed her coordination. There were a number of various tasks she was perfectly capable of every day and yet she’d been beaten by a simple curtain rod.

“May I help?”

“Please,” she whispered, afraid if she raised her voice any higher it would be too much like admitting defeat.

Hecate first offered her hand and Ada accepted with a sigh. She rubbed her lower back as Hecate moved toward the curtains and completed in five minutes what it had taken Ada the better part of twenty minutes to be partially successful at.

Hecate nodded up toward the curtains. “Is that what you wanted?”

“Yes, thank you,” stated Ada as she moved toward the bed.

Hecate crossed her arms and glanced around the room. “Is there anything else I can do?”

_Tell me what else I said_ she thought. _Tell me you don’t hate me_. Ada shook her head quickly. “My ineptitude need not keep you from your work.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows as she peered down at her. “Is everything alright?”

_I miss you_ , thought Ada. She painted on a smile. “Perfectly fine. Thank you again. I think I’ll scout out some ice.”

“I could--”

Ada put up a hand. “No, you’ve helped enough,” said Ada, harsher than she meant but Hecate straightened up and nodded before she could say anything else. Hecate made her way downstairs and Ada clutched the end of her bedpost. There had to be an easier way, some sort of short cut she’d missed. _Would have been easier if you hadn’t gone and made a complete ass of yourself_. Ada sighed again and shook her head.

* * *

Hecate sighed as she finished loading pots into Ada’s greenhouse. She had hoped in the week since picking up Ada from her birthday dinner, things might return to normal. Ada’s shock at seeing her in her home had hurt in a way Hecate hadn’t anticipated. She hadn’t meant to be invasive or perceived as such. She’d only wanted Ada to know she’d kept her promise, that she cared enough to look after her.

_And where has that ever gotten_ _you_? her traitorous mind pointed out. She checked on some seedlings and shook her head. It was silly to be offended. She and Ada were just friends. That was probably all they would be regardless of how much more Hecate wanted. How much more she thought they might be able to have. She tried not to hold Ada to comments made during an inebriated state but it was hard not to remember them.

The comments about Hecate’s arms had been flattering but that’s not what stuck with her from that night. No, it was the admission from the stairway. _It makes me feel safe_. It played in Hecate’s head on loop in Ada’s soft tone along with the memory of Ada’s body curled into hers. It was hard to reconcile that moment with the one they’d just had in Ada’s room. They were both busy but Hecate hadn't missed Ada’s disappearance every time she caught sight of Hecate from her window when she left in the evenings.

She wished there was a way to tell Ada how much she felt. How she wished she could say she’d like to always make her feel safe. How she wished they could spend their evenings together reading, catching up on their days, and walking up to Ada’s room together, Hecate’s hand at the small of Ada’s back. Hecate braced the side of the counter. There wasn’t much she could do if they never had the chance to speak.

“Miss Hardbroom!”

Hecate started slightly as she looked out and caught a jumping Mildred waving at her through the glass. She pushed off the counter and made her way to the door. “Mildred, what are you--”

“Mum brought those rose bushes you wanted. I asked Miss Cackle if I could look for you and she said yes.” Mildred’s words came out in a rush and she stopped only to peer in Ada’s greenhouse.

Hecate moved to block her view and crossed her arms. “What are the first steps in planting a rose bush?”

“Pick a spot that gets,” Mildred paused and tilted her head before she lifted her index finger, “at least five to six hours of direct sunlight a day. Wall or fence is best.”

“And?” asked Hecate as she redirected Mildred toward Ada’s back porch.

Mildred squinted in concentration and swung her arms. “Good drainage and nowhere near trees or shrubs.”

Hecate nodded as they neared Julie and Ada who were chatting quietly. Hecate felt her chest ache as Ada greeted her with a hesitant smile. She wanted to go back to a week ago where nothing lingered between them except easy rapport. Julie looked between them for a moment then smiled at Mildred.

“You found her,” she said simply.

“She did,” stated Hecate as she turned from Ada toward the containers of roses. “Are you planning to help or should I--”

“Can we help, Mum?” asked Mildred as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Julie nodded. “Of course we can. Why don’t you get started with Hecate, love, and I’ll finish up with Ada?”

Mildred nodded and went to move the wheelbarrow before Hecate intercepted her. Hecate raised an eyebrow at her. “The offer is to help not do it completely on your own, Mildred.”

Mildred huffed and Hecate’s heart leapt at Ada’s soft chuckle. Unbidden thoughts of Ada laughing and doting on Mildred while Hecate sat next her, her arm around Ada’s shoulders played in Hecate’s mind. She resisted the urge to turn and see whatever bemused smile she was sure graced Ada’s face. She nodded toward a small bag near the vegetable beds. “Grab those so we can begin.”

Mildred ran toward the tools then followed Hecate toward the gate near Ada’s pond. Hecate had originally planned the roses as a surprise. Julie had shared Ada’s inquiry and hesitancy. Hecate was confident that not only would Ada do well considering her progress but the roses would match the soft pink of Ada’s stove. Hecate wanted to be there when Ada saw them for the first time but in her musings over what happened a few nights ago she’d forgotten and now-

She shook her head and lifted a couple of pots out of the wheelbarrow.

“Can I carry one?” asked Mildred and Hecate lifted an eyebrow while she handed Mildred a bush almost as big as she was. Mildred faltered and placed it, wobbling slightly, on the ground.

“I’d say that answers your question. Pull the shovel over.”

Mildred grunted as she pulled the tool over and Hecate began to dig a hole. Mildred recounted her day as Hecate worked, filling her in on garden show orders and some game she’d played with Dimity. It was usually the kind of thing Hecate interrupted as she found it incessant but today it was a strange comfort. Just as she was about to pull the first rose bush over soft footsteps approached them. She knitted her eyebrows as Ada walked behind Julie.

Ada must have read the question in her eyes as she gave an apologetic smile. “Julie suggested I have a look to better help explain their care.” She adjusted her spectacles not quite meeting Hecate’s gaze. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Hecate shook her head. “I don’t.” She picked up the plant to steer her eyes away from Ada.

“Miss Cackle?” asked Mildred as she looked up from planting the first set of roses.

Ada looked down at her. “Yes?”

Mildred knitted her eyebrows. “Do you live here all alone?”

Ada cleared her throat and hugged her middle. Hecate looked up to see a polite smile across her face and a flash of hurt in her eyes. _All alone_ as if she failed somewhere in not having someone else. Mildred didn't mean it that way of course, as she was just a curious child with too many questions, but Hecate knew it was the origin of that hurt. It was probably a question she received often and Hecate was no stranger to similar ones.

“Well, I do have my cat, dear. He’s called Pendell.”

Mildred nodded. “We aren’t allowed pets in our flat. Is he a good cat?”

Ada chuckled softly, her smile relaxing into something more genuine. “He has his moments.”

“Miss Hardbroom has a cat,” added Mildred. “Her name is Morgana. Maybe she and Pendell would get along?”

“Millie, love, come help me with the next set of roses.”

“Yes, Mum,” replied Mildred as she bounced away from Hecate and stood next to her mother.

Ada’s flats came into view as Hecate looked down to needlessly rearrange soil around the first plant. “Hecate, do you suppose I could--”

Ada’s phone rang and she muttered an apology and stepped away to answer. Hecate looked up when she heard Ada start to get cross and knew she’d be excusing herself soon to deal with whatever emergency prompted the phone call. She wished she had the words or could offer some way to talk about what was happening between them but every time she tried to think, her mind drew a blank beyond just wanting to be closer.

Ada walked back with a tight smile and warm eyes. “I’m sorry to be off when all three of you have been so lovely in helping, but I must go to an emergency meeting with a caterer. I’ll see you soon?”

Though she’d addressed them all Hecate knew the last question was for her and nodded in the affirmative. Ada nodded quickly, her eyes frantic as she hurried away.

* * *

Ada tilted her head in confusion as she neared her door and noticed at Miss Bat shifting from foot to foot. “Gwen?” she asked as she pulled her keys from her bag.  

Gwen smiled and turned. “Oh, there you are, dear. I came by to tell you, I’ve just had the most wonderful idea.”

Ada nodded as she adjusted her shopping bags and unlocked her door. “I’ve had quite the day, I could use some good news.”

Gwen clapped her hands. “Brilliant! Because we are throwing a party.”

“Oh,” said Ada. “Are you and Algernon celebrating something special?” She could do with a small celebration among people she felt actually cared for one another. She hated working with couples she wished she could just tell to forget it and move on.

Gwen shook her head. “No, by ‘we’ I mean you and I, dear.”

Ada stopped short in the hallway and turned. “I’m sorry?”

Gwen moved past her to peer out the back door. “Perfect, it’s nearly done. Hecate was so quiet about how close it was to completion when I asked. It will be wonderful for the party this weekend.”

Ada’s eyes widened. “This weekend, what are you--”

“Oh, dear, you’re going to have a party to celebrate your new garden and,” she paused and looked around the living room, “lovely home. It is lovely by the way. I always hated those tapestries.”

Ada didn’t move. “So you’ve just decided to throw a party in my home without--”

Gwen shook her head. “I wish I could take complete credit for the idea, but your mother was very keen on it and I offered to assist.”

Ada swallowed thickly and set down her shopping bags. “My mother?”

Gwen tilted her head. “Didn’t she call you, dear?”

Ada fished out her mobile and spotted a missed call. She shook her head. Of course, her mother hadn’t even bothered to visit and now she’d saddled Ada with a last minute party. She shrugged. “It appears she did but I’ve only just now seen it.”

“Oh,” commented Gwen as she moved to put Ada’s kettle on. “Well, I already have quite a few ideas for you.”

Ada collapsed in a chair and tried to muster up some excitement as she asked, “do you?”

Ada nodded through Gwen’s explanation and mourned the quiet Sunday evening she’d planned to finally read her new book on her completed swing. Now she was planning an invite list, food, and did Gwen just mention entertainment? The work never ended.

“Ada, dear?” asked Gwen when she put a teacup in front of her.

Ada looked up. “I’m sorry, did you say something?”

Gwen hummed as she fixed her tea. “You have had a long day, haven’t you?”

Ada nodded slowly. “They do say your wedding day is meant to be one of the happiest of your life, but they leave out that often you make everyone else miserable to do it.”

Gwen knitted her eyebrows. “I thought you loved your work.”

Ada sighed as she took a cup of tea only to realize she hadn’t poured any yet. “I do, this wedding is just particularly difficult.”

She spared Gwen the detail that along with an unreasonable couple, Ada learned today that the caterer was her ex. In five years and more weddings than she should have taken on, she’d only worked with Meredith one other time following their breakup. If that instance was any indication, Ada was in for more stress than usual.

Gwen patted Ada’s hand. “Well, I can take care of everything if you’d like, dear.”

_Can you cancel it?_ thought Ada. “Thank you, I appreciate it. I’m not sure I’ll have time for much more than showing up.”

Gwen winked. “That’s something. Seven alright with you?”

Ada sighed and nodded her head. “Perfect.”

* * *

Ada adjusted her bright pink dress and sighed. The rest of her week had done nothing to put her in the mood for a party. Not to mention, all she wanted was for Hecate to come and she wasn’t sure she would. She’d tried to find a moment in the past couple of days to talk with her but Gwen was always there and the garden show was only a couple of weeks away. Ada had had a plan before this for evenings leading up to the big event: easy dinners and an offered ear to help alleviate the stress she knew Hecate was under, but there’d been no opportunity for any of it.

A knock sounded at the door and Ada straightened her shoulders, checking her face in the mirror quickly as she made her way toward it. As much as she’d like to hide away in her room, it was time to buck up and muddle through. A pair of arms engulfed her waist as she opened the door and she looked down into Mildred Hubble’s smiling face.

Ada felt her heart warm as she smiled down at the excited child. “Won’t you come in?”

Julie offered an apologetic smile behind her, a bouquet of yellow roses in her hand. “I’m sorry she rushed at you like that. Your party has been all she can talk about since you told us.”

“Is that right?” asked Ada.

Mildred withdrew from their embrace and bounced on the balls of her feet. “May I check on our roses?”

Ada chuckled. “Of course you may. You remember the way I presume?”

Mildred smiled and nodded as she skipped through Ada’s living room.

“You have a lovely home,” commented Julie as she moved into the living room.

“Thank you,” replied Ada, realizing it was one of the first times she felt complete ownership of her space.

Julie held up the roses. “Do you have anything I could put these in?”

“Yes, of course,” said Ada as she rifled through the kitchen and handed her a vase.

Julie smiled as she looked out of the back window, Mildred skipping down the path. “It looks wonderful. Hecate always does a fantastic job but there is something special about your gardens.”

_There’s something special about Hecate_ , thought Ada. She smiled at the window. “I’m lucky she even considered taking the job.” She could hardly believe that the array of wildflowers, thriving vegetables, pond, gorgeous swing, and greenhouse were in the same area that had just months before been an overgrown brown mess.

Julie quirked an eyebrow. “Are you kidding? She--”

The rest of Julie’s statement was interrupted by a voice that made the hairs on Ada’s arms stand up.

“Sister, we’re here.”

Ada leant forward to whisper to Julie, “If you wouldn’t mind grabbing the wine in the small cellar behind the refrigerator and any other liquor you can find.”

Julie gave her a knowing smile and nod as Ada sighed and greeted her family. It was going to be a long evening.

A couple of hours later, Ada’s backyard was filled with guests ‘oohing’ and ‘ahhing’ over her flowers, deck, swing and greenhouse. Ada was truly proud of it all, especially the sense of peace that always followed a walk among her flowers or a productive afternoon in the vegetable garden.  Even so, she already felt exhausted from all of the smiling and small talk. Algernon had just relayed a story about an influx of frogs in his garden when Gwen clapped her hands together.

“Well, look who has finally decided to grace us with her presence.”

Ada turned toward the direction of Gwen’s gaze to see Hecate in a nice white button up blouse and black trousers emerge from her back door. Ada felt butterflies flutter in the pit of her stomach at how good Hecate looked. She’d come, and more than that, she’d dressed up for Ada. Ada couldn’t help but feel a thrill at that detail. Hecate held a small vase in her hands, etched with different flowers along the side. Hecate caught her gaze and Ada’s heart sank at how unsure she looked.

Ada stepped forward and spoke in a soft tone. “Thank you for coming.”

“For you,” said Hecate as she handed Ada the vase. “To, uh, replace the one I broke.”

Ada smiled as she took the vase, her heart jumping as Hecate’s fingers grazed her own. She looked down and traced the flowers along the sides. “It’s lovely.”

Hecate nodded and opened her mouth to say something when Ada felt a hand on her arm.  Ada turned around to see Agatha looking Hecate up and down with interest. _Heaven help me,_ thought Ada.

“Ada, dear, introduce me to your _friend_ here.” Ada hated the way Agatha lingered on  ‘friend,’ like she was making a declaration.

Ada gestured between them and offered her vase to Gwen’s outstretched hand. There was sympathy in Gwen’s eyes as she took it, for which Ada was grateful. “Agatha Cackle, this is Hecate Hardbroom.”

Agatha stuck out her hand with a cheshire grin. “Oh the gardener, how lovely indeed.”

Hecate nodded as she shook Agatha’s hand. “Nice to meet you.” When she tried to let go, Agatha held on.

“Ada never mentioned how attractive you are, but it is always like her to leave out these sort of details.” She inched closer and Hecate took a step back.

Ada’s hands curled at her side as she tried to think of the best way to help Hecate. Luckily, she didn’t have to. Mildred came bounding up to Hecate and took her hand. “I found the red campion and honeysuckle, Miss Hardbroom.”

Hecate nodded at her while Ada spoke. “Let’s not keep you from it. Agatha, have you seen Mother?”

Ada took Agatha’s arm and pulled her away from Hecate as Mildred led Hecate to the treeline. Ada wasn’t sure, but Hecate may have flashed her a grateful smile.  Ada continued to move through her guests, smiling in all the right places, but wanting nothing more than to change into something more comfortable and climb into her bed.

Ada was all too grateful when she turned from letting her last guest out. She leaned against the closed door and sighed. Clean-up was going to be a nightmare. She peeled away from the door when she heard a scuffle in the kitchen.

“Pendell?” She called, thinking he’d finally come out from hiding. It would be a comfort to see him.  
  
“Sorry, I thought I might help.”  
  
She walked in to the sight of Hecate with two full trash bags and Ada’s living room looking cleaner than she’d left it. Ada’s heart swelled at the action. Hecate, always so helpful and Ada couldn’t work out what she’d done to deserve such care.  
  
Ada nodded and clasped her hands. “Thank you.”  
  
“I’ll just take these,” said Hecate as she carried the bags to the dumpster by the side of the house.  
  
Ada followed, grabbing a small container of hand sanitizer, and leaned in the doorway. “You didn’t have to-“  
  
“I wanted to,” offered Hecate as she crossed her arms. An awkward beat passed between them before Hecate spoke again. “Have I done something?”  
  
Ada’s head snapped up. “What?”  
  
Hecate shrugged. “It just felt as if,” she paused and took a breath, “you’ve been avoiding me.”  
  
Ada sighed. “It’s me, really. It’s silly, I can’t help thinking I said something ridiculous the night you took me home. We’re friends, such dear friends, and I had to ruin that by admitting I...” she trailed off unsure of how to continue.  
  
Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “Admitting what? That you find me helpful and appreciate it? That you like my arms? Ada, no part of that is silly and it doesn’t ruin anything.” Hecate threw the bags into the dumpster, taking the offer of hand sanitizer from Ada’s outstretched hand.

“It could,” Ada sighed and crossed her arms. “I keep worrying you’re being kind and not telling me I did something ridiculous like tell you I fancy you.”

Hecate’s face snapped up to Ada’s, her eyes dark and focused.

Ada shook her head. “I did, didn’t I? Oh god, Hecate, I’m so sorry, I--”

“Stop,” insisted Hecate as she stepped closer, her hand came up to hover over Ada’s bicep. Ada knitted her eyebrows as she looked up at her. Hecate’s eyes flitted over Ada’s face and set her gaze on Ada’s right shoulder. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she asked, “You, you fancy me?”

Ada tried to catch Hecate’s gaze so she might get a clue as to what Hecate was feeling but she couldn’t manage. “Yes,” she whispered.

Hecate moved closer and Ada tried to remember how to breathe. Hecate brought up the hand at Ada’s arm to hover over Ada’s cheek. “May I?”

Ada’s eyes widened as she nodded. Hecate lowered her hand, tracing Ada’s cheek, her calloused hands so tender Ada felt she might cry. She couldn’t help her lips parting as Hecate ran her thumb over them. Hecate’s mouth curled up slightly into the first full smile Ada had witnessed. The sight caused an explosion in Ada’s chest and she felt she might faint from its soft brilliance. Hecate opened her palm to cup Ada’s cheek fully before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Ada’s. It was light and gentle as if seeking permission.

Ada leaned up to kiss Hecate back and brought a hand up to her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze of encouragement. She felt her knees go weak as Hecate ran a hand in her hair and pulled her closer. Ada moved her hand up Hecate’s neck to her hairline, her fingertips teasing the edge. She swallowed Hecate’s moan and smiled.

When Hecate’s hand moved to Ada’s waist and steered them past the doorway, Ada pulled back. “Would you like to--”

“Please,” answered Hecate as she kicked the door closed behind them and moved toward the stairway.

Hecate held Ada as Ada tried to navigate walking backward up the stairs and kissing Hecate at the same time. It was made rather difficult since every time Ada faltered, Hecate kissed her deeper and pressed closer. Ada tried to brace the wall to steady herself. Hecate wound her hands around Ada’s waist and broke their kiss to whisper, “I’ve got you.”

Ada sighed and found she moved much easier as she relaxed into Hecate’s guidance. Before she knew it, her knees hit her mattress and she leaned back as Hecate bent forward to follow her.

Hecate trailed a hand up Ada’s leg and Ada bit her lip in anticipation. If only she’d seen where the night might end, her nerves would have been more settled. As Hecate moved toward Ada’s neck she thought, maybe not. Ada sighed as Hecate moved up her body and met her lips in a kiss. She moaned softly as she felt Hecate’s fingertips on her hips. Her breath caught as Hecate moved further and her heat beat too fast. It had been so long for Ada, would Hecate find her disappointing? Was she even ready to go this far? She stiffened as her doubts started to repeat in her head like a broken record.

Hecate stopped and caught her eyes. “Are you all right?”

Ada took a deep breath and smiled. “Yes, I just, I’m--” She could do this. She just needed to push past whatever this was.

Hecate removed her hands and leaned back, her gaze soft. “We can stop if you need to.”

Ada’s eyes started to water as she squeezed Hecate’s shoulders. “I want to, I dreamed of, I--” Ada felt her heart race, the opportunity she wanted so much seemed to slip from her.

Hecate raised a hand to her cheek. Her eyes asking permission. Ada nodded and felt grounded in Hecate’s touch. Hecate stroked her thumb along Ada’s cheek.  “We can wait, Ada. I’m in no rush.”

Ada shook her head as a few tears spilled from her eyes. “I’m sorry, I just--” It felt so foolish to come so close and not be able to hold onto what she wanted but the truth of her hesitation settled in her stomach. She couldn’t do this right now.  

Hecate continued to run her thumb along Ada’s cheek, catching her tears. “I want to be with you in,” she paused and took a breath, “whatever way you’re comfortable. It doesn’t need to be everything at once.”

Ada started to cry softly and reached for Hecate’s face. Hecate offered her a small smile as she moved to her side and opened her arms for Ada. Ada snuggled into her, clinging to her and whispered, “I want you.”

Hecate kissed the top of Ada’s head. “I’m here.”

Ada closed her eyes and held onto the feeling of complete security that came from the combination of Hecate’s arms and her continued reassurances. It didn’t take too long for Ada to calm down and slip into an easy sleep.

Ada woke an hour later, cheek pressed to Hecate’s slightly damp shirt and looked up at her. Hecate had fallen asleep as well at some point and Ada smiled at her relaxed features. She wanted her to stay but she knew she couldn’t offer much more than what they’d currently shared. Hecate had said it was ok but still Ada doubted. She quietly slipped from Hecate’s embrace to grab a nightgown.

She padded into her bathroom and removed her party dress more than a little thrilled to see her lipstick smudged. It had been an odd impulse. She didn’t wear makeup beyond a conservative amount for her weddings and meetings but tonight she’d felt she wanted something a little more. She reached up and touched the bit at her cheek remembering how amazing it felt to finally kiss Hecate. She bit her lip and shook her head, washing her face.

_Hecate_.

She’d have to wake her and possibly watch her go. After she changed, she walked into her bedroom to find Hecate awake and sat on the side of the bed. Hecate gave her a hesitant smile as she walked in.

“All right then?”

Ada nodded and wrung her hands. “Yes, I suppose you probably want to get on, I’m sorry to have kept you.”

Hecate bit her lip and looked up as if gathering courage. “Do you want me to go?” she whispered.

Ada crossed to her then, taking her face in her hands. Her heart warmed to see Hecate lean into her touch. Ada shook her head. “No, I really want you to stay but I can’t offer…” she trailed off unsure of how to voice that she didn’t think she could manage any more physical intimacy.

Hecate gently took one of her hands and squeezed. “I can go sleep on the couch.” She stood but Ada held her hand.

She tilted her head. “Would you mind sleeping up here with me?” Ada already missed the warmth of Hecate’s body against hers and if she could have it the entire night, she wanted it.

Hecate raised her eyebrows. “Are you sure?”

Ada smiled. “Quite. My pajama bottoms might be a little big on you and I’m not sure of tops.”

Hecate walked over to Ada’s wardrobe. “Same drawer?”

Ada chuckled. “Yes.”

Hecate grabbed a pair of bottoms and walked into the bathroom. “I’ll be right out.”

Ada nodded and climbed into bed. A few minutes later, Hecate walked out and Ada felt a wave of desire course through her. Hecate looked like something out of Ada’s wildest dreams in her white tank top and Ada’s pajama bottoms. Ada wanted, oh how she wanted but with that desire came exhaustion as a bitter reminder that she did not have the energy. Ada’s heart warmed as Hecate fidgeted and Ada lifted the duvet in invitation. Hecate climbed in and turned on her side facing the door. Ada inched a little closer and asked. “Is this all right?”

Hecate reached for Ada’s hand and pulled it over her waist. “This is better.”

Ada fell asleep with a smile on her face.  

* * *

Hecate blinked her eyes open, a blur of color focused on a spot of clear blue lace. She furrowed her brow as she tried to recall where she was. A contented sigh sounded next to her and she turned to see Ada nuzzling her pillow. Hecate smiled and tucked a stray hair behind Ada’s ear. Ada leaned into her touch as her eyes fluttered open. “Good morning.”

Hecate stroked her thumb along Ada’s cheek. “Good morning. How did you sleep?”

Ada hummed. “Pretty well. You?”

Hecate ran a hand through her hair and tilted her head. “Better than usual.”

Ada’s eyes twinkled as she smiled. “I must admit, I’m a little surprised to see you still here this morning.” Hecate stiffened, afraid she’d been wrong in taking Ada up on her offer to stay with her. Ada sat up slightly and clarified, “Surprised in a good way. I worried when I drifted off that I might wake and find last night a dream.”

Hecate leaned forward, her lips tentatively hovered above Ada’s mouth before she closed the distance and guided her lips over Ada’s in a gentle kiss. When they parted, she gave Ada’s cheek a small kiss before she whispered, “I’m still here.”

Ada bit her lip as she looked up at Hecate. “Good.”

Hecate ran her thumb along Ada’s lip, freeing it from her mouth. She slowly retracted her hand and cleared her throat. “Can I make you breakfast?”

Ada chuckled. “That sounds wonderful but do you think we might try something else before?” She leaned up on her elbow, the strap of her nightgown falling off her shoulder. Hecate couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering to it. She longed to reach out and trace the constellation of freckles she saw.

Hecate swallowed thickly. “What would you like to try?”

“What I couldn’t last night,” replied Ada as she swung a leg over Hecate’s waist. Hecate adjusted and brought her hands to Ada’s hips, feeling the heat of her body through the cotton. She kept her grip light in case Ada wanted to pull away.

Hecate smiled up at her. “You don’t have to, you know? As I said I’m in no rush.”

Ada cupped her face. “I appreciate the consideration and I needed it last night more than I can say. But if you’re ready, I know I am.”

“Yes,” stated Hecate as she tightened her grip around Ada’s waist.  

Ada leaned down and captured Hecate’s lips as her hands wandered into her hair. The sensation of Ada’s fingertips dancing along her scalp almost driving Hecate mad with want. Hecate pressed up into Ada’s mouth and pulled her hips down to meet Hecate’s. Ada let out a small moan and Hecate smiled into the vibration it sent through her body. She moved from Ada’s mouth to her neck. Ada’s hands trembled as Hecate hit a particular sensitive spot at the base of her neck. Hecate took the opportunity to trail one of her hands up Ada’s leg pausing at the edge of her nightgown.

She pulled away slightly. “Still all right?”

Ada looked a dream as she blinked and focused on Hecate’s face. “Hmm? Yes, I’m,” she pressed down against Hecate’s hips, earning a moan from Hecate, “better than all right.”

Hecate bit her lip as she ran both of her hands under Ada’s nightgown and felt desire thrum through her veins at the feel of Ada’s thighs and waist. Ada pressed her eyes closed as she rolled her hips and Hecate used her waist as an anchor to pull herself up. She needed to kiss more of Ada and she wanted that access now. Ada let out a small noise of surprise before she caught on to Hecate’s intention and adjusted for Hecate to sit up fully. She let out a contented sigh as Hecate’s lips played along her collarbone. Hecate smiled against her skin and could hardly believe they were finally here.

Ada brought her hands to Hecate’s cheeks and gently tilted her head back. “Are you all right?”

Hecate smirked as she whispered, “How about I show you?”

Ada let out a small squeal as Hecate flipped her on her back. She chuckled softly. “Fine by me.”

“Good,” replied Hecate as she trailed kisses from Ada’s neck to her collarbone. She moved along to the freckles she noticed earlier, giving them a light kiss. Ada sighed and ran her hands up Hecate’s arms. Hecate welcomed the thrilling feeling it caused and leaned into Ada’s touch as she moved to the edge of Ada’s nightgown.

“Do you mind if we remove this?” asked Hecate.

Ada winked and gave her a flirtatious smile. It was a better sight than anything Hecate had dreamt. “I don’t mind at all.”

Hecate took a deep breath and lowered steadier hands than she felt to the bottom of Ada’s nightgown and lifted it off. She drank in Ada’s newly exposed flesh and smiled. She traced along Ada’s shoulders over her breasts to her stomach, Ada lifted up into her touch the entire time. There weren’t words to describe how magnificent this felt nor how gorgeous she found Ada but Hecate tried anyway.

“Beautiful,” whispered Hecate. Ada bit her lip, her eyes shining as she looked up at Hecate. Hecate leaned down, kissing Ada’s lip free and moved a hand to squeeze Ada’s side. Hecate took her time, kissing all of the places her fingers had just traced. She started with Ada’s neck, encouraged by Ada’s moans that increased in volume as Hecate trailed down Ada’s sternum to her breasts. Hecate raised a hand to one of Ada’s breasts as her mouth took care of the other one. She felt her own desire burn and moisture increase between her legs as she felt Ada quake under her.

Ada’s hands came to rest on Hecate’s sides and she pulled at Hecate’s tank top. Hecate looked up at her and Ada bit her lip. She panted a little as she asked, “Can you take this off?”

Hecate smiled and sat up, pulling off her tank top in one swift motion. She let out a shaky sigh as Ada’s hands trailed her newly exposed skin. She leaned down and pulled Ada into a kiss as Ada squeezed her hips. Hecate pressed down against Ada and reveled in the sensations their new skin to skin contact provided.

When they parted, Ada’s eyes were an almost midnight blue as she looked up at Hecate. She reached a hand to Hecate’s cheek and groaned as she rolled her hips up. Hecate kissed her forehead then resumed her kisses down to Ada’s breast. Ada whimpered and moaned as Hecate kissed, nipped then circled her nipple with her tongue.

Ada lifted her hips and pulled on one of Hecate’s arms with her hand. “Hecate, please.”

Hecate nodded and moved her hand down Ada’s body, giving her stomach and hip a light squeeze before she dipped her fingers between Ada’s legs. Hecate let out a small groan at how warm and wet she found her. Ada’s hand found its way into Hecate’s hair and Hecate moaned with Ada as Ada gave it a tug.

“Yes,” cried Ada as she pressed herself against Hecate’s hand.

Hecate pulled her nipple through her teeth and glanced up at Ada with her head tilted back and her bottom lip between her teeth. Hecate groaned at how amazing she looked. She increased the pace of her fingers and smiled at the vibration of Ada’s moans and pleading.

“Faster,” instructed Ada. Hecate responded and Ada groaned. “Yes, please, yes.”

Hecate felt the walls of Ada’s cunt clench against her fingers and almost came from how incredible it felt to be inside her and feel the tension increase then ease a few times. Ada clutched at her back, panting softly. Hecate pulled her fingers out, Ada’s hips making a weak attempt to keep her in place. Hecate kissed her chest as she rested against her. Ada eased her grip on Hecate’s hair and started to softly run her fingers through it. 

Hecate traced patterns on Ada’s stomach as her breathing returned to normal.

“That was incredible,” whispered Ada.

Hecate looked up and gave her a soft kiss and a smile. _You’re incredible_ , she thought.

Ada ran her hand to the base of Hecate’s neck and pulled her up for a kiss. When they parted, her gaze caused a flood of heat to run through Hecate. “Let’s take care of you, shall we dear?”

Hecate bit her lip. “You, you don’t have to if you’re too--”

Ada reached up to stroke Hecate’s cheek as she sat up. “You know,” she started as she gently eased Hecate on her back, “I’m starting to feel like I have more energy than I have in a while.” She ran her hand down Hecate’s stomach and Hecate trembled under her touch.

Hecate let out a shaky breath. “That’s...nice.”

Ada hummed and hovered over her. “Only if you want me to of course, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, I--”

Hecate reached up for Ada’s face and brought her down for a kiss. She reached for one of Ada’s hands and placed it over her breast. When they parted, she whispered, “I want you to.”

Ada smiled and moved to nip at Hecate’s neck. Hecate tilted her head back and moaned under her attention. Ada peppered her collarbone with kisses and Hecate arched into her mouth. Hecate squeezed her legs together aware of how wet and ready she already was.

“Please, Ada, I don’t think I can--”

Ada winked. “Right to the point, I should have guessed.”

Hecate ducked her head slightly and scoffed, “Not every time.”

Ada kissed her cheek. “Good to know.” She pulled on Hecate’s pajama bottoms and underwear as Hecate lifted her hips in assistance. Ada eased her fingers between Hecate’s legs and moaned at the contact. Hecate raised an eyebrow and Ada chuckled. “You feel divine.”

Hecate flushed and rolled her eyes as Ada started to work her fingers around her clit.

“Wait,” whispered Hecate.

Ada stilled her fingers and furrowed her brow. “What’s wrong?”

Hecate shook her head. “Nothing, I just, do you,” she sighed and took a breath, “do you mind not going inside?”

“Oh,” said Ada as she nodded. “Of course, do you want me to...” She looked down, indicating an intent to move.

Hecate squeezed Ada’s arms. “Not this time, just stay here. I want,” she pressed up against her, “you with me.”

Ada smiled and leaned forward to press her forehead against Hecate’s as she resumed circling her clit with her fingers. Hecate leaned up to give her a soft kiss before she started to moan and rock against her.

Hecate felt her orgasm build and slipped a leg between Ada’s, edging closer as she felt Ada’s slick heat against her thigh. Ada looked down and reasoned her goal. She started to rock her hips in rhythm with her fingers and it wasn’t long before Hecate came completely undone, crying out Ada’s name.

Hecate ran her hand over Ada’s back, content with her weight pressed softly against her. She reached the small of Ada’s back and gave it a soft press. Ada let out a small sigh and Hecate kissed her temple. “Breakfast?” asked Hecate.

Ada ran a hand through her hair as she looked up at Hecate. “Sounds lovely.”     

* * *

Hecate sighed as she sagged against the wall near her door and wondered how she managed to stay upright after the day she’d had. She had half a mind to drive to Ada’s after she was done but her flat was closer and Ada had probably had a hell of a day with her double weddings.

Hecate managed to unlock her door and froze when she stepped in. Her radio was on low and there were a few candles lit around her living room. She knitted her eyebrows and wondered what kind of intruder might do such a thing when Ada stepped out of the bathroom.

“Oh, Hecate, I hope you don’t mind. I-I knew you’d have a long day and I thought you probably wouldn’t have time to cook so there’s some-”

“Ada?” whispered Hecate, not quite sure she wasn’t hallucinating.

Ada bit her lip, shifting her weight from foot to foot. “Was it too presumptuous? I could just--”

“No,” said Hecate as she placed a hand on Ada’s shoulder. “Stay, please.” Ada nodded and it was then that Hecate took into account what she was wearing. Her lips turned up into a smile as she spotted her favorite red and black flannel.

Ada followed her gaze and started to fidget with the end of sleeve. “I hope you don’t mind, I forgot a jacket and I found--”

Hecate bent down to give her a small kiss in which Ada leaned up and cupped Hecate’s cheek. Hecate kissed her forehead as she pulled away. “You’re welcome to it.”

Ada squeezed Hecate’s bicep then gestured toward the kitchen. “I picked up a few sandwiches from that deli you mentioned.”

Hecate felt her chest warm as she followed Ada into the kitchen and saw the sandwiches and a case of her favorite beer. “Thank you,” said Hecate softly.

Ada smiled. “You’re welcome.”

Hecate tilted her head. “Didn’t you have that double wedding today?”

Ada shrugged. “Yes, but I wanted to be here.” She started to wring her hands. “If that’s alright with you?”

Hecate wound her arm around Ada’s shoulders and kissed her temple. “Of course, I just didn’t want you troubling yourself too much.”

Ada nuzzled against Hecate’s side. “I must admit I did take a small nap earlier.”

Hecate hummed. “I’m assuming Morgana was only too happy to join you.”

Ada chuckled. “She was.” She gestured toward the table. “Do you think you can manage some food?”

Hecate nodded and collapsed into a chair. Ada fixed her a plate and opened a beer. Hecate smiled up at her. “Thank you, Ada,” she said slowly.

Ada kissed her forehead. “Of course.” She considered the chair next to Hecate for a moment. “Would you like me to stay in here with you or I can be in the--”

Hecate reached up and took Ada’s hand gently, giving it a slight tug. “Stay please.”

Ada gave her a soft smile as she sat in the chair next to her. “Would you like to hear about how I had to drive around in a golf cart this afternoon to flag down a bride’s parents?”

Hecate chuckled. “Yes, I would.” She ate her sandwich while Ada told her story, gesturing wildly and rolling her eyes. Hecate couldn’t explain how much she adored having Ada here. Her voice was an anchor and her smile a reprieve from such a stressful day. She would have never thought to ask but she needed this more than she could ever express.  

“Hecate?” called Ada.

Hecate wiped her mouth and set her sandwich down. “Yes?”

Ada tilted her head. “Am I tiring you? That wasn’t my intention. I can go read a book or go home if it’s too much. You’re home now and settled. I just wanted to make sure of that.”

Hecate shook her head. Her heart broke for how often Ada thought she was some sort of burden or imposition. Hecate didn’t have the words to express how she was anything but.

She reached out a hand and squeezed Ada’s arm. “Your story was a delightful one and I’m not at all surprised you managed despite the chaos. I think I’m just exhausted. Would you mind if we pop this in the fridge and go to bed?”

“Of course,” said Ada as she stood up to clear the table. Hecate reached for her hand as soon as Ada closed the fridge and led her to the bedroom. She discarded her clothes and held the duvet up for Ada to climb in.

Ada gave her a soft smile and lifted the lapel of Hecate’s flannel. “You don’t mind if I sleep in this do you?”

Hecate winked. “Please do.”

Ada shook her head as she climbed into bed. “None of that, Hecate, you’re barely standing up.”

Hecate slid in beside her and lifted an arm for Ada to lay her head on Hecate’s chest. Hecate squeezed her shoulder. “There’s always tomorrow.”

Ada leaned up and kissed her chin before she snuggled into Hecate’s side. “That there is.”

* * *

Ada set her book down in the sunroom off the greenhouse and wandered in to check on her seedlings. It had been a month and a half since she hadn’t needed to wake up ungodly early on a Saturday. Hecate had assured her that everything was in order but Hecate was also half dead on her feet most days from a restoration she was managing. Ada smiled at the small pots on the counter and thought she’d never been privy to so much exciting growth. She thought not for the first time that Gertrude would be proud.  

She leaned down to peer at some budding rosemary when a pair of hands gently encircled her waist. She smiled at the now familiar touch. “I thought I wasn’t seeing you until this evening.”

“I had hoped you’d appreciate the surprise,” said Hecate as she gave Ada’s shoulder a small kiss.

Ada turned and cupped Hecate’s face. “I do.” She leaned up and pressed her lips to Hecate. Hecate matched her gentleness and pressed closer as she squeezed Ada’s hips. Ada let out a small sigh, opening her mouth slightly to deepen their kiss.

When they parted, Ada leaned her forehead against Hecate’s and whispered, “Well that is quite the welcome.”

Hecate gave a sly grin. “There could be more if you’re agreeable.”

Ada chuckled softly, as if she would ever deny Hecate anything. “Dear, I’m sure you could get me to agree to far more than you realize.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “Good to know,” she said before she moved a few pots behind Ada and lifted her.

“Oh,” said Ada as she settled the counter. “Here?”

Hecate paused and glanced up at her. “We don’t have to if--”

Ada placed a hand on her shoulder. “No, it’s thrilling really. I was just surprised.”

Hecate ran her fingers along Ada’s legs, hitching up her skirt. “I suppose I’m just a little excited. We really can move or not if you--”

“Hecate,” interrupted Ada as she cupped her cheek, “right here is more than adequate.”

“Adequate,” replied Hecate as she squeezed Ada’s thigh, “I’ll need to do better than that.”

Ada leaned into Hecate’s touch and let out a small moan. “I’m sure I’ll appreciate the effort.”

Hecate leaned up and kissed Ada’s neck. Ada felt herself start to melt under the attention. Hecate’s skill was undeniable and her attention to detail seemed to spill into every facet of her life. Ada moaned as Hecate hit the spot at the base of Ada’s neck that made her feel as if she might come undone at that very moment. Hecate pressed flush against her and smiled as she peppered kisses along Ada’s collarbone.

“Hecate,” sighed Ada.

“Ada,” whispered Hecate as she brought a hand up to squeeze her breast. Ada whimpered slightly as she rolled her hips toward Hecate. Hecate smiled and pulled Ada’s blouse from her skirt. “Do you mind?”

Ada shook her head and kissed Hecate’s temple as Hecate moved her fingers over Ada’s newly exposed skin.  She shuddered slightly as Hecate reached up to cup her breast under her shirt. Hecate’s lips soon found Ada’s again, muffling the small moans Ada let out as Hecate’s fingers found their way inside her bra and brushed at her nipples. When Ada rolled against Hecate, Hecate leaned back and smiled.

She gently brought Ada closer to the edge of the counter and lifted Ada’s skirt up as she moved to kneel in front of her. Ada felt desire settle low in her belly as Hecate slowly widened her legs. No matter how many times it happened, Ada didn’t think she’d ever be used to the glorious sight of Hecate on her knees intent on pleasing her.

Hecate ran her fingers along the inside of Ada’s thighs and sighed, “Beautiful.”

Ada bit her lip and gripped the counter behind her as Hecate pulled Ada’s legs onto her shoulders. Ada pulled Hecate closer with her legs and Hecate chuckled. Ada winked as Hecate looked up at her. “I’m just trying to help the process along, dear.”

Hecate gave her thigh a kiss. “I know,” whispered Hecate like a delicious dark secret between them.  

Hecate ran her mouth along Ada’s thigh until she reached her cunt. Ada whimpered as Hecate began by kissing her through her underwear. Ada’s hand went to Hecate’s hair and Hecate groaned against her. She pulled her closer and swore that she felt Hecate smile against her before she reached a hand up and pulled Ada’s underwear to the side.

Ada let out a small cry when she felt Hecate’s tongue slide into her folds. Hecate reached up a hand to steady her hips and Ada shivered under her attention. She gripped Hecate’s hair harder and Hecate gave another groan in appreciation. Ada couldn’t believe how wanton this felt and how much she didn’t care because Hecate’s mouth was on her and there didn’t exist a better feeling in the world. Ada felt her orgasm start to build and her hips rock as if on their own accord. She pressed herself hard against Hecate, edging closer and closer.

Hecate hummed against her and Ada let out a groan as she finally came. “Hecate,” she said as her body shook. Hecate kissed her cunt and ran her tongue softly as Ada bucked against her, riding the aftershocks before Hecate rose up and kissed her. Ada felt truly sated at the taste of herself on Hecate’s lips and Hecate’s soft hold as her arms wound around Ada.

* * *

Ada sighed as she ended the call and left her study. She heard the sound of Hecate moving about the kitchen and smiled as she neared it. Ada thought there were probably few things better in life than Hecate in her kitchen cooking dinner. (Hecate in her bedroom among them). Hecate moved through the kitchen much in the same way as Ada’s gardens, focused with her hands constantly moving and mouthing reminders to herself.

Ada knew the answer to her question but felt somewhat useless just observing from the doorway. “May I help?”

Hecate looked up from washing peppers and set them on the cutting board. She wiped her hands and crossed to Ada, giving her a small peck on the cheek. “Your company is an immense help already. How was your phone call?”

Ada shrugged as she moved in and leaned a hip against the counter. “Productive if a little boring.”

Hecate nodded. “Well, that’s something.”

Ada hummed. “How was Dimity?”

Hecate paused and hesitated before she shrugged. “Fine, I suppose.”

Ada tilted her head. “Is there something wrong?”

Hecate fiddled with the handle of her knife. “I’m not sure. It’s not really a subject I’m well versed in.”

Ada nodded. “Perhaps I may be of assistance?”

Hecate bit her lip. “I thought so.” She sighed. “There’s something between she and Julie but I don’t think it’s managed to progress far. I’ve tried to think of ways to help it along but I find I don’t have a lot of feasible options.”

“Well, what options have you thought of so far?” asked Ada.

“Telling the truth?” asked Hecate, her voice wavering.

Ada chuckled. “Hmm and how long has that taken?”

“Fair point,” Hecate sighed as she sliced the peppers, “do you think there are better options? I just, Dimity deserves some happiness, even if she is insufferable, and I want to, well, help where I can. I-If I can.”

Ada smiled softly. “Why, Hecate Hardbroom, do I detect a bit of romanticism there?”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “Nevermind.”

Ada peeled off from the counter and wound her arms around Hecate’s waist, giving Hecate’s back a small kiss. “It’s sweet and I may have an idea or two.”

Hecate placed the knife on the cutting board and turned in Ada’s arms. “Really?”

Ada smiled and took a pepper from behind Hecate. “I have some experience in this area and it may have already crossed my mind.”

Hecate brought a hand up to Ada’s cheek. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

Ada smiled and blushed slightly. “I’m not a very good cook. I’m also convinced the only reason these vegetables survived is due to your occasional care.”

Hecate shook her head. “You’re better than you give yourself credit for. Your flowers are doing exceedingly well.” She turned to get back to her vegetables but Ada squeezed her sides.

“Speaking of flowers, I’d like to ask you something.”

“Hmm?” replied Hecate.

“I thought I’d do some research into flower meanings,” Ada wasn’t surprised when Hecate stiffened, she loosened her hold and added, “did you know what chocolate cosmos meant?”

Hecate ducked her head as she whispered, “Yes.”

Ada felt her heart leap in her chest. She remembered very vividly coming across the explanation in a book Hecate suggested a week ago. _I love you more than anyone else can_. It was still hard to believe that Hecate wanted her back but to know she’d tried to tell her in her own quiet way weeks before she knew Ada felt the same touched Ada in a way she wasn’t sure she could express.

“I hope you’re not offended,” stated Hecate, bringing Ada out of her thoughts.

Ada looked up and noticed Hecate fidgeting with her hands. Ada placed a hand over Hecate’s and reached her other one up to Hecate’s cheek. When Hecate’s gaze met hers, Ada gave her a soft smile.

“I assure you that the last thing I am is offended,” offered Ada. Ada watched the tension ease from Hecate’s shoulders and leaned up to give her a small kiss. “I hope you don’t mind that I love you too.”

Hecate leaned down and kissed her again, a little deeper than Ada’s kiss had been. “I don’t mind at all.”

Ada smiled and squeezed Hecate’s arms. “Are you sure I can’t help?”

Hecate smiled as she shook her head. “I might find you too distracting and decide to forgo dinner all together.”

Ada chuckled and took a step back. “As much as I’d like to take you up on that, I am quite famished and you did promise a feast. I assume you’ll do well in your delivery.”

Hecate laughed, a full bright one and Ada felt her stomach dip. “I shall do my best.”

* * *

Ada sighed and removed her spectacles as she closed her eyes, relishing the warmth of the late afternoon sun. Work could wait for the moment not to mention she wasn’t so sure she could get much more done. She kicked at the ground with her foot, causing her swing to sway.

“Am I interrupting?”

Ada smiled before she opened her eyes slowly. “Not at all,” she said as Hecate eased onto the swing with her. “When did you get here?”

Hecate leaned back with her arm over the edge of the swing and Ada readjusted to be closer and nestled herself into Hecate’s side. “Only a few minutes ago. When I couldn’t find you inside, I hoped you’d be here.”

Ada hummed and smiled as her eyes scanned her gardens. “You built me a beautiful paradise, Hecate.”

Hecate brought a hand to Ada’s hair and ran her fingers through it as she kissed her temple. “I rather like to think we built it together.”

Ada moved her arm across Hecate’s middle and kissed her shoulder. “I’d like to think so too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I hope you enjoyed the end. Once again, thank you so much for your kind words and feedback. Thanks again to Alafair for her beta work, BigBadWolfe as a sounding board and Meri, I hope I made you tear up with joy at least a little. :)


End file.
